Teen Titans meet HARRY POTTER!
by Catspee
Summary: The Titans go to Hogwarts, and love happens for these young teens along with some stupid things. Voldemort kidnaps this girl, and tries to destroy the world. However, something seems to be behind this and what of Trigon?
1. Sorting Day

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER! 

Hallo thar'! What happens when the Titans come to Hogwarts? What houses will they be sorted to? How will things go by through? See here. (Takes place in 5th year)

Raven walked into the Great Hall with the other Titans. Beast Boy was looking around hyper. "Dude! This is going to be awesome,' he said.

"Whatever," said Raven, she was a little interested in this house sorting.

Starfire looked around also. "Tell me Robin. What is this magical place? It also is very spooky." She gave a smile.

"I dunno Star," replied Robin.

Professor Mc (I can't spell her name for shit) walked up. The first years, and the titans were in regular black robes. "When I call your name, you will come up here," she said. "But first the Hogwarts song."

"Yay!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts. Splendid in many ways. Blah blah blah blah blah. Yay yay yay," sung everyone expect Raven and the 1st years. The song ended.

"Alright. Trigon Raven," said Prof Mc.

Raven walked to the stool, she sat at the seat.

The hat searched Raven's mind. 'Blank,' said the Hat. '.' 'Well, I see you can get a little nasty. So..' "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. The Slytherin table cheered like hell.

Raven walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Draco.

"Fire Star," said Prof Mc.

Starfire walked over to the stool, and sat. 'Woah. Your clueless about Earth,' said the hate. 'Yes, many of the things here are quite strange and unknown to me,' thought Starfire back. 'I know the perfect place to put you in.' "HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat.

Starfire ran to the Hufflepuff table, the Hufflepuffs were cheering too.

"Yay! I am so happy," said Starfire. Turk, a hufflepuff 5th year girl was sitting next to Starfire. "Congrats!" she said.

"Beast Boy," said Prof Mc.

Beast Boy walked to the stool. With a grin on his face. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Beast Boy ran to the Gryffindor table, he sat next to Harry.

"Yo, dudes! I'm Beast Boy. And that girl there, is so NOT HOT," said Beast Boy. Pointing to Prof Mc. Ron and Harry laughed there asses off.

'Robin," said Prof Mc.

Robin came up to the stool. 'Hmm, oh damn. Your brave and smart. Oh shit, er...' "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Robin walked to the table, he sat next to Hermione.

"Hey Robin," said Beast Boy.

"Hi BB," said Robin.

"We're both in the same house, dudes! ROCK ON!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Harry, Ron, and even Hermione laughed.

"Cyborg," said Prof Mc.

Cyborg went to the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" screamed the hat. Cyborg sat next to Cho.

After the sorting. Everyone was eating. Cyborg looked over to Cho. 'Yo, she's hot,' he thought. "Hey little lady," said Cyborg.

"Hello," said Cho.

"I'm Cyborg," said Cyborg.

"Well I'm Cho," said Cho.

Harry watched. He was getting mad. 'SHE'S MINE. DAMMIT! MINE!' he thought in his mind.

While at the Slytherin table.

Raven was reading her book, ignoring everyone. She then was interrupted by Pansy Parkin. "Where did you get that gem?" she asked. "I was born with it," replied Raven. "Whatever! I bet you probably bought a gem and made people put it on you," said Pansy. "Whatever you say," said Raven. She continued to read.

So, while at the Hufflepuff table.

"I shall make some food, my new friends!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Sorry Star, but house elves make the food," said Turk

"House Elves? Are they cute little beings?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," lied Turk.

"Let us go see them!" exclaimed Starfire.

At the Gryffindor Common Room

Harry and Ron showed BB and Robin the way to the Boy's Dormintory.

"You'll be sleeping here," said Ron. He walked over to bed. He yawned. He was soon sleeping.

Beast Boy, however, was blank open. He just ate meat.

"Uh, BB. Are you alright?" asked Robin.

"OO."

"Don't make me sing those Tamaranion songs Starfire does," said Robin.

Beast Boy snapped out of it. "I'm going to bed," he said. Then everyone went to bed.

At the Slytherin Common room.

Raven was on her bed meditating. Everyone looked at her strange way.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She opened one eye and looked at the four other girls. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You," said Pansy.

"I need meditation to calm me," said Raven. Her mirror was in her trunk.

Everyone went to sleep. Soon after 15 minutes of meditating, she too went to slepp.

At the Ravenclaw Common Room

Cyborg was sleeping his ass off his bed.

At the Hufflepuff common room

Starfire and Turk were sleeping, Turk stared at the way Starfire slept.

End of Chapter One

Heh heh. I guess this was kind of interesting, and maybe funny. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Classes

Teen Titans meet. HARRY POTTER

Chapter 2

The next morning…

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nevelle, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Draco, Pansy, Starfire, Turk, Cyborg, and a few other students were in Potion's class.

"Now, to make the love potion, you need…" Snape saw the same old couple of hands up. He looked his eyes to Raven, who was looking at her book.

"Raven! What is the number one ingredient for the love potion?" he snapped at Raven.

"Um..." Raven looked around. "Hear-"

"MS RAVEN! DID I TELL YOU THAT FOOLING AROUND IN MY CLASS IS NOT ACCPETABLE?" screamed Snape.

"Yes," said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"THEN PAY ATTENTION!" he screamed.

Raven gave a shrug in her mind.

"Now tell me the number ingredient," said Snape.

"Hearutis," said Raven. She was getting really pissed off with Snape.

"NO! DETENTION RAVEN WITH ME!" screamed Snape.

Raven's eyes glowed red.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" screamed Snape, yet again.

Everyone left the room. Starfire walked to Raven, whose eyes was still glowing red. "Are you okay Raven? He is very mean," said Starfire.

"Giving me detention like that, and it was right," said Raven. She stormed off. She was stopped when she saw Harry and Ron.

"We feel your pain," said Ron.

"Right," said Raven. She ran off to her special flying class. Followed by Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin.

At Flying Class

There were 1st years everywhere.

"Tell me Robin, why do I, need to know how to fly when I already know how to do so?" asked Starfire.

"You got to learn how to fly with a broomstick here, it's the rules," said Robin.

"Oh," said Starfire.

Madam Hooch was in the middle of the line. "Put your hand up from your brooms, and say up."

"Up," said Raven. The broom flew to her hands. After 5 minutes, everyone had their brooms in their hands.

"Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch. Everyone did what they were told to do. "On the count of three, you jump up, ready? 1, 2, 3!"

Everyone flew in the air. Raven however was doing well. Cyborg was doing badly (well, he is a big metal robot after all!). Robin was enjoying himself. Beast Boy was doing okay. Starfire was doing well.

They all went down. "Qudditch Practice is at 3," said Madam Hooch. Everyone left the field.

At Charms class

The titans were in the front rows. Raven, Robin, and Starfire were listening.

"Alright class. We are now ready to do the Shield Charm. Spin and flick!" exclaimed Professor Flickwit.

Raven did it on her first try.

"Good job Raven, 5 points to Slytherin," said the Professor.

Hermione got jealous from this. On her second try, she got it right. After a few minutes, everyone got it right.

"Class dismiss," said the Professor.

Everyone left the classroom.

While Raven was walking towards Defense against Dark Arts class, Draco and his little stupid friends thought of an evil idea.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Carbbe.

"Flipendo!" chanted Draco. A blue charged ball flew to Raven. As it hit her she fell on the ground. Robin saw it. He ran to Draco and held him by the chest. "That isn't funny!" shouted Robin.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. "Says who?" asked Goyle.

Just then, Draco and his friends were hold to the wall. Raven was there. "WHO MAKES YOU HAVE THE RIGHTS TO DO THAT?" she yelled. Her eyes glowed red and four eyes were there.

"Shut up, you're just a show off," said Pansy behind her. Then, Raven turned into her evil mode (like what she turned into in Nevermore while fighting Dr. Light)

"Oh look, I'm afraid of Raven, the show off!" said Draco. The four laughed their asses off.

"You take those words back!" exclaimed Raven. They were then lifted by Raven's dark tentacle. "AAAAH!" they screamed. Professor Umbridge (shudders) saw this. "STOP!" she screamed.

Raven stopped. The four had their eyes wide of Raven. Raven looked at Umbridge. "Detention with me Raven at 5," said Umbridge. She walked back to her class. Raven stormed off the halls. Starfire and the others were already in the class.

Soon Raven was in the class. She saw Harry standing up. 'What happened?' she thought. She took a seat in the back.

"There just lies, dear," said Umbridge.

"No they aren't! I saw Cedric die with my OWN eyes," said Harry. "And Voldemort was there!"

"YOU'RE JUST A LIAR! DETENTION!" screamed Umbridge.

Cyborg then burped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Umbridge. Everyone in the class laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

"READ YOUR PAGES YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!" screamed Umbridge. Hermione raised her hands.

"Yes?" asked Umbridge.

"I already read the whole book," said Hermione.

"Well read it again," said Umbridge.

"But-"

"No butts, dammit," said Umbridge. "Fuck this, class dismissed."

Starfire walked out of the room with Turk.

"Turk, what does fuck mean?" asked Starfire.

"It's a bad word, don't say it," said Turk.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This word feels good and happy," said Starfire.

End of Chapter Two

Well, Raven has two detentions, and Harry too; looks like they started their year bad.


	3. A prelude of things to come

Teen Titans meet. HARRY POTTER!

Three chapters straight! I think I love writing this story, either it gets reviews or not.

Chapter Three

Starfire was in the Qudditch Practice area, up in the air. Turk flew to her.

"So you're trying out for seeker? We need one," said Turk.

"Yeah," said Starfire, clueless.

Larry, a 6th year and the new Qudditch Captain opened the Qudditch box. "You need to chase the Snitch! A gold thing," said Larry. He took the Snitch out of the box and it flew to the air.

Starfire watched the Snitch, she chased after it. In 4 seconds, the Snitch was caught.

"Oh my god," said Larry. "You're the new seeker."

"Really?" asked Starfire. "YAY!"

Starfire flew to the ground and ran in circles. "I must sing my happy song!" she exclaimed. "I CONGRATULATE MY SELF! FOR-" Starfire was stopped by Turk's hand.

"You don't want to do that," said Turk.

"Aww," said Starfire. "Can we at lease see the House Elves?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Turk.

So, Robin and Beast Boy were the new beaters. Cyborg was the new match announcer or something.

While in Detention with Umbridge

"Now, take dis knife, Harry. And with it on your arms, write. I will not tell lies. Same too, Raven. But on your arm, it must say. I will not turn into a monster. Do that, dammit," said Umbridge.

Raven and Harry took a knife. They began to write. Raven with her mind, gave a message to Harry's mind.

'She's a bitch, right?' asked Raven.

'Yeah,' said Harry.

They continued to write lines.

'Maybe we could speak like this the whole time Raven.'

'Good idea.'

'So, you got two detentions? Bad start.'

'Well, mostly a lot of people hate me here.'

'I don't.'

'I know.'

'It's tough, when your father is a demon.'

'What!'

'My father was a demon, he married my mom. So that makes a half breed.'

'Better stay away from Malfoy. He's an asshole.'

'Yeah...'

They were done. "We wrote our lines, shall we go now?" asked Raven.

"Yes," said Umbridge. The two left the room.

The wounds of blood disappeared from Raven and Harry as soon as they left the classroom.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"I can heal wounds," said Raven.

"Maybe you should become a nurse here! Ha ha, just kidding," said Harry.

The two laughed.

"Better get back to hell," said Raven.

"K, guess I have to go to Heaven then," said Harry. He walked up the stairs as Raven walked down the stairs.

At the Ravenclaw Common room.

Cyborg was at a seat, bored.

"This is so boring."

Cho walked to him. "Well maybe you should do some studying."

"Why did I get sorted into Ravenclaw? When I'm not even that smart," said Cyborg.

"Because deep down you really are smart," said Cho. She put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cho," said Cyborg. He took a book out, and began to read. ( OMGWTFLOL! Cyborg is reading a book! Gasp!)

Back at the Slytherin Common Room, a.k.a Hell.

A Slytherin 1st year name Nikki walked to Raven.

"I saw the whole thing. I don't like those four," she said.

"Neither does me," said Raven. She was meditating.

Nikki joined in with Raven.

"Obverate, Darkess, Oblivion. Obverate, Darkess, Oblivion."

With the Gryffindors

Harry looked at the stars, dreaming about Raven.

Ginny walked up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yup," said Harry, almost in a love voice.

"Okay," said Ginny. She had just climbed the BOYS dormitory. But Harry didn't care.

'Raven, Raven, Raven.'

A month later.

Things have been going well in Hogwarts. Raven and Nikki became friends. Harry as the biggest crush on Raven. Starfire is obsessed with House Elves. Beast Boy and Robin are great beaters, and Robin has a crush on Stafire. Cyborg and Cho are secretly dating.

But something is in store for Harry.

End of Chapter 3

I just enjoy writing this story. It may be a little short and too fast. But it's Humor, a little serious, romance, action adventure, and such.


	4. Wicked Scary, sherlocks

Teen Titans meet… HARRY POTTER!

Holy shit! Chapter four. O.O

Chapter Four

Harry walked to his bed, he went to sleep, and his dream started.

Harry was running, with Raven's hand in his hand. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were chasing after them.

"Get her!" screamed Voldemort. He shot a spell at Raven, she fell on the floor.

"NO!" shouted Harry. The Death Eaters picked up Raven. "As for you," said Voldemort. "AVADA KEDVARA!" Harry fell on the floor.

Harry had another dream.

He looked over at a Death Eater, who had Raven in his arms.

"I see you caught her," said Harry, or at lease who he was. "She will aid us in battle. And will give me all the power."

"Yes, Master," said the Death Eater. "You may go now," said Harry. He looked into a mirror. He has pale skin, and red eyes. He was inside, VOLDEMORT. "NOOOO!" screamed Harry. He was then back into reality.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Robin, and Beast Boy looked at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"They kidnapped Raven!" exclaimed Harry,

"What?" asked Beast Boy, "No way…"

"They did," said Harry. Then, Professor Dumbledore and Prof Mc came into the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Prof Mc.

"Well, Ron screamed, then Harry," stated Robin.

"Come with me you six," said Dumbledore. They followed him to his office.

"Explain first Weasly," said Dumbledore.

"A snake attacked my dad. And it seemed so real," said Ron.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"They kidnapped Raven, and I was inside Voldemort," said Harry.

"Very well then. Get a floo powder, we'll head to Grim- whatever it's called," said Dumbledore. He handed everyone floo powder.

So, everyone appeared to Sirius's house expect Dumbledore. Remus saw the six-come in. "WELCOME BAK!" said Sirius.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry. They both gave themselves hugs.

Remus looked over to Robin.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm Robin. Captain of the Teen Titans," said Robin.

"Goodie for you," said Remus.

Robin gave the o.O look.

Then Mrs. Weasly busted in with tears.

And the rest of the Weaslys, including Percy came.

"PERCY CAME!" everyone yelled.

"Why, yes I came. And I feel horrible about the news, I was EVEN nice enough to come," said Percy.

'This guy sounds gay,' thought Beast Boy. Starfire and Cyborg came into the house.

"ROBIN!" exclaimed Starfire.

Moody came into the area, "Alright, alright! Get your little butts back to bed, yer' causing a racket, dammit," said Moody.

"K,' said Harry.

So Harry, Hermione, and Ron slept in the same room. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin slept in one room. Cyborg slept in his own room. And I don't care where the others slept.

While at night, The Order of the Pheonix had a meeting.

"So, Raven is the weapon?" asked Moody.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She has special powers, enough to destroy a country."

"We must get her before they use her powers," said Sirius.

"I can give Harry Optomize lessons, or whatever it's called," said Snape.

"NO!" screamed Sirius and Remus.

"Sure thing," said Dumbledore.

"Yay!" said Snape. He started to jump around like a little baby.

Everyone stood away from Snape, as for they were afraid of him and his gayness he was presenting now.

The Next Morning

Everyone at the house was at St. Mungos. But Starfire and Sirius were home.

"YAY!" screamed Starfire, hugging Sirius in dog form. "YOU ARE THE HOTTIE!"

Sirius gave the O.O look. "Don't you like Robin?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, but your soo cute when you're a doggie woggie!" exclaimed Sirius.

'Okay, I'm afraid of her now,' thought Sirius.

At St. Mungos.

The group looked at the beaten Mr. Weasly.

"Dudes! It- it was horrible. The snake, it-it tried. It tried to eat- eat- my. jelly," said Mr. Weasly. "But I would not give up my jelly. So it attacked me for my jelly I kept in my pocket for 10 years."

Everyone looked at him strangely. Mrs. Weasly ran to him, hugging him.

"I MISS YOU!" she screamed in tears. Then they both made out with their mouths.

"Siiiiiiiicccckkkk," said Beast Boy.

After two hours, everyone came back. ((By the way Dumbledore and Snape were there too))

When they were back at Number 12 Privet Drive. They sat at the couch. A few people had to get seats from the kitchen. Beast Boy was in front of the TV. "Are you guys ready? For the scariest movie, ON EARTH?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Sirius.

"Well then! You guys will be freaked out of this one," said Beast Boy.

"Just get on with it Beast Boy. Or I'll give you detention," said Snape.

"Fine, alright," he said. He turned on the TV. And Wicked Scary was playing.

After Wicked Scary was done…

Everyone had their eyes opened.

"I never want to see that muggle movie, ever," said Dumbledore.

"Out of Robot Commandos, mutant monsters, that is the freakiest thing I've ever seen," said Hermione.

"Robin said the same thing too," said Starfire. Everyone busted into a laugh.

Snape stood silent.

Beast Boy walked over to Snape.

"Admit it! You're scared," said Beast Boy.

"I don't do fear. And don't make me give you detention," said Snape.

Everyone then went to bed.

It was then raining outside, and it was a thunderstorm. Snape woke up in his wizard pajamas. He looked at his Death Eater mark. 'Shit, I am scared,' said Snape. His bed was wet. "Fuck," he whispered.

He heard a scream.

Snape got up from his bed and putted his robes on, he ran to the Living Room. Everyone was there.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I dunno, sounded like a scream from the movie," said Robin.

"I did not know muggle movies could be that scary," said Dumbledore.

"Agreed," said Starfire.

The lights turned off.

"Shit," said Remus. "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit."

A tentacle was on Ron.

"Nice try Harry," said Ron.

Harry was in front of Ron.

"But I'm right here," said Harry.

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Ron. He ran to Harry side. He saw the monster, which was the Wicked Scary main monster.

"RUUUUN!" screamed Remus. The trio ran their Asses off.

"Mommy, I'm so scared!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Moody.

"A monster!" said Fred.

The monster disappeared.

"Oh god, the funny guy always dies first," said Beast Boy.

Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus appeared behind Beast Boy.

"And that's us!" they said.

Then a tentacle wrapped between the funny groups.

"NOOOO!" screamed Harry. The group were sucked into a wall and disappeared.

"We have to move on," said Robin. The group walked forward.

"No... no… no… no... WAAA!" Mrs. Weasly sobbed. Then a tentacle appeared between Ginny and Molly. They disappeared.

"Shit!" shouted Harry,

"Harry, no need for that language," said Dumbledore.

"We'll have to check the portrait room," said Robin. They turned right and walked ahead, they then turn right and opened a room. "Robin," said Starfire.

"Yes?" Robin.

A black tentacle was around Robin, Hermione, and Dumbledore. "NOOOO!" screamed Ron. The three got sucked into the wall.

"No," said Cyborg.

"We have to keep moving," said Starfire.

And so Snape, Harry, Ron, Starfire, and Cyborg left the room. They walked down the hall. Starfire used her starbolts to light the area.

Then, Nikki appeared.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Nikki. She ran over to them.

"Hello," said Snape. They walked to the basement.

"Why are we going here?" asked Nikki.

"We might find the others here," said Cyborg.

As they walked into the basement, Starfire fired her starbolts. A black mouse with red eyes started to attack Cyborg, Starfire, and Ron.

"AAAAH!" They yelled. They disappeared. The three survivors ran out of the basement. They ran back to the living room, as brown liquid races after them.

"NOOO!" they screamed.

They both were cornered by the black tentacles, and the mice.

"You don't scare me!" said Snape.

"You don't scare us," said Nikki.

Nikki and Harry disappeared.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I am afraid," said Snape. The creatures disappeared. And everyone came back.

"We all learned something here," said Dumbledore. It was now morning.

End of Chapter 4

This was a strange chapter.


	5. Cho's love secret, and found

Teen Titans meet . HARRY POTTER  
  
I see I haven't got any reviews for this. Sniff. Sniff.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Let's all get back to Hogwarts," said Robin. Then, the ones who go to Hogwarts took floo powder, and appeared back at their common rooms.  
  
Harry was on his bed, thinking. 'I miss you Raven,' he thought.  
  
'I miss you too,' thought a voice that sounded like Raven's. Harry had a vision of Raven in front of himself.  
  
"Raven?" asked Harry. The vision disappeared.  
  
"Yo! Harry! Meet my friend, Terra!" yelled Beast Boy.  
  
With a shock, Harry got up from his bed and ran down to the main room of the common room.  
  
When Harry entered, he saw a girl with long blond hair, with black robes.  
  
"Hiya's. I'm Terra," said the girl. Harry walked to her. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," said Harry.  
  
Robin was sitting at his seat. "Welcome back Terra, have you seen Slade?" he asked.  
  
"No," answered Terra.  
  
Harry walked over to a chair; he sat there thinking about Raven.  
  
Terra and Beast Boy walked over to a couch.  
  
"So, class is coming soon. You coming? We got Potions class," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah, sounds . interesting," replied Terra.  
  
Hermione was holding books in her hand. "Well Terra, we must hurry to Potions Class before we are late," said Hermione.  
  
At Potion's Class  
  
"Now students. We-" Snape was interrupted as soon as he saw Starfire and Robin talking, and passing notes.  
  
"STARFIRE! ROBIN! COME UP HERE AND SHARE YOUR LOVE POTIONS WITH EACH OTHER!" Snapped Snape.  
  
Starfire and Robin got up from their seats; they walked to the front, with Starfire holding her anti love potion. And Robin holding his love potion.  
  
"Drink Robin's potion, Starfire," said Snape coldly.  
  
Robin gave Starfire his love potion; she then began to drink it. Robin held Starfire's anti love potion.  
  
After Starfire finished. She looked at Robin.  
  
"I LOVE YOU ROBIN! I LOVED YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING!" she shouted. She hugged Robin. 'My dream as finally came true!' thought Robin.  
  
"I love you too," said Robin.  
  
"What the fuck? Class dismissed," said Snape. He was enjoying this.  
  
Before Harry left the class, Snape walked to him. "Also, you have Optomize Lessons with me."  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry.  
  
"Meet me at 8, in my office, Potter," said Snape coldly. He walked to his office. Harry walked to the Library.  
  
As Harry entered the Library, he saw Cyborg and Cho in an argument with Pansy and Draco. Harry walked towards the scene.  
  
"Your so lame Cho! You with Gayborg? Ha! Your fucking idiot," said Pansy.  
  
"Fuck off Pansy. I love Cyborg with all my heart. And there is shit you can do it about it," said Cho.  
  
"Yeah right. Gayborg here is stupid, why is he even in Hogwarts?" asked Draco.  
  
"Shut the hell up Malfoy. You're a fucking moron, and you were a ferret once! HA!" shouted Cyborg.  
  
"Enough!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Draco looked over to Harry.  
  
"Why, look? It's Saint Potter. And he's in love with a mudblood and wannabe! Ha ha ha!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"One, she isn't a mudblood. You little fucking morons who suck ass," said Harry. This time he was getting pissed off.  
  
Then, Robin and Starfire entered the library.  
  
"Well, lookie here! It's the alien wannabe," said Pansy.  
  
Robin pulled his wand.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" the two Slytherins laughed.  
  
Starfire's eyes glowed green. She charged her star bolts. She then fired at Pansy and Draco. They flew to a bookcase, uncounsince.  
  
Hermione and Ron, however, where hugging each other behind the bookcase Pansy and Draco fell on.  
  
The two stopped. They saw the bookcase starting to wobble.  
  
"'Mione!" exclaimed Ron. The two ran out of the area, and the bookcase fell on the floor.  
  
The two ran to the group.  
  
Cho was in tears. "How could they be so mean? I love Cyborg," she said. Professor Umbridge enter the room ((I hate her.))  
  
"What is this?" she shouted. She looked at Starfire.  
  
"Detention with me Starfire, Robin, and Harry!" exclaimed Umbridge. She left the room.  
  
Starfire trembled in tears. "No," she said.  
  
"It's okay Star," said Robin.  
  
Cho then remembered something. "Oh yeah, there will be a Halloween Dance!" she exclaimed. Today was October 20, 1995.  
  
"Now if only Raven was here," muttered Harry.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing," replied Harry. He walked out of the library.  
  
"I think he's sad," said Hermione.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Why?"  
  
"Raven, is not here," answered Hermione.  
  
"So?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Harry loves Raven," said Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" screamed Robin, Cho, Starfire, Ron, and Cyborg.  
  
"It's true, he's always sad now these days," said Hermione.  
  
"You are right Hermione. We must find Raven," said Starfire.  
  
At the Forbiddon Forest  
  
Raven crawled on the ground, she was deep in the forest. She saw the castle in view. "Help me ." With her mind, she sent a message to Harry.  
  
'Harry! It's me, Raven.'  
  
'Raven?' thought Harry.  
  
'I'm in the forbiddon forest, and I'm badly injured. Come find me and take me back to Hogwart-'  
  
Raven layed on the ground, tired.  
  
"RAVEN!!" screamed Harry. He was in the Gryffindor Common room. He rushed out of the common room. Beast Boy and Terra followed.  
  
Deep in the Woods  
  
Harry saw Raven beaten up. He ran to her. "Raven! Raven! Open your eyes!" exclaimed Harry. He picked her up. Beast Boy and Terra watched.  
  
"I didn't knew, you cared so much for her," said Terra.  
  
"Well I did," said Harry. He turned around and walked forward. Beast Boy and Terra followed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Yay, they found Raven. But what lies next? ((By the way I'm putting up a lot of chapters. At lease 2 or four everyday, each chapter seems very short to me)) 


	6. The Halloween Ball

Teen Titans meet . HARRY POTTER  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It was now October 31. And it was a few hours until the ball.  
  
Harry had a tuxedo on. He had his plain old glasses on. Beast Boy watched Harry, he was in a more brighter version than is regular outfit.  
  
Beast Boy had white on the black parts, pink on the red violet parts.  
  
"So, who are you asking? I'm asking Terra," said Beast Boy.  
  
"I'm asking . Raven," said Harry.  
  
"Whoa! It'll take ages to get her to come along," said Beast Boy.  
  
"I know but. I don't care. I love Raven. But does she know how I feel?" asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe she does. She contacted you when she was injured," said Beast Boy.  
  
Harry gave a smile at Beast Boy. "Thanks."  
  
At the Hufflepuff Common Room  
  
Starfire had a pinker version of her normal outfit.  
  
"I am so going to ask Robin," said Starfire.  
  
"I'm asking Larry," said Turk. She had violet robes on.  
  
"Good luck on your try with Larry!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
"Thanks," said Turk.  
  
At the Ravenclaw Common Room  
  
Cyborg had black on his white area of his normal ways. And red on his blue area, he was worried. 'I hope Cho likes the way I look,' he thought.  
  
Cho, however. Was dead sexy to all the men. So sexy that you'll drool. Oh well. Cho has a black silky shirt on, a dark blue mini-skirt. Her hair was beautifully brushed.  
  
At the Slytherin Common Room  
  
Raven had a white version of her normal outfit. She putted her mirror in her trunk. Her hair was still dead purple. It was her usual hair style.  
  
'Hope he likes how I look,' thought Raven. She calmed herself down. She then left the Girl's Domortories.  
  
However, Pansy had an evil idea. She reached into Raven's trunk, and took her mirror. She putted it into her pocket.  
  
'Hmph. I wonder what will happen when all her emotions are released, that'll show her,' thought Pansy.  
  
At the Library.  
  
Raven looked around for Harry. The place was crowded. More likely as a mating center. She then spot of glimpse of Harry. She ran to him.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Raven. She caught up to him.  
  
"Raven," said Harry. "Do you, um . "  
  
'Want to go to the ball with me? Of course,' said Raven in Harry's head.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
A few hours later, at da' ball.  
  
Harry and Raven were dancing in the middle. Stafire and Robin on the right, Hermione and Ron on the right. Draco and Pansy at the left, looking at Harry and Raven.  
  
Cho and Cyborg were dancing in the middle. Beast Boy and Terra were dancing in the left. Nikki watched.  
  
While Harry and Raven were dancing, Harry knew he should do it.  
  
"Raven, I have something to ask," said Harry in a low voice.  
  
"Yes?" asked Raven.  
  
"I love you," said Harry quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Raven.  
  
"I said I love you," said Harry.  
  
Raven looked at him. "You, do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"I-" Raven fell on the floor.  
  
The emotions of Raven's mirror came out.  
  
"AAAAAH!" screamed Cho. She saw Raven in pink.  
  
"Ahahahhahaha!" laughed Pansy and Draco. Harry was pissed off again.  
  
Fighting Raven stood in fighting stance against Starfire.  
  
"Raven! I do not wish to fight you!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
"Well, you look evil! Time to take some crub!" exclaimed FR.  
  
Starfire began to shoot star bolts at FR (Fighting Raven). FR missed. She jumped in the air and kicked Starfire, sending her to a table.  
  
"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin. He took his rod out. He swung at FR, who missed. FR then grabbed Robin and threw him to Starfire.  
  
Pansy and Draco were making fun of Sad Raven (SR).  
  
SR started to cry. Harry noticed the mirror. "YOU!" screamed Harry. He charged at Pansy.  
  
Then, Voldemort and a few Death Eaters came.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" screamed everyone.  
  
"Jinxy! Get Nikki," said Voldemort.  
  
Jinxy rushed towards Nikki. Nikki watched. "Sleeptatsu!" chanted Jinxy with her wand. Nikki was asleep. Jinxy then grabbed Nikki and walked to Voldemort.  
  
Yasmin grabbed hold of Raven and went back to Voldemort.  
  
Harry grabbed hold of Raven's mirror. He saw Voldemort.  
  
"RAVEN!" shouted Harry. He charged towards Voldemort. All of Raven's emotions disappeared. Only Cho, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg were left in the Great Hall.  
  
Then Snape rushed into the Great Hall. "VOLDEMORT!" he screamed  
  
"Severous! You traitor," said Jinxy. "Avada Kedvara!"  
  
Terra then formed at rock in front of Snape. The rock melted. Snape hold his arm where his death eater mark was at.  
  
"Crucio!" chanted Jinxy  
  
Terra landed on the floor, injured.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" screamed Beast Boy. He ran at Jinxy. He fell on the floor, as he was shot with Crucio.  
  
Then Dumbeldore charged into the Great Hall.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" shouted Dumbledore  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" shouted Voldemort.  
  
Harry charged at Voldemort so as Snape.  
  
"Crucio!" chanted Yasmin, Harry fell on the floor.  
  
"You will serve us again, Severous," said Yasmin.  
  
"No I won't!" shouted Snape.  
  
"Imperio!" chanted Jinxy  
  
Snape looked at the spell heading towards him. In a matter of fate, he will serve Voldemort.  
  
He felt it. Snape's mind wanted to serve Voldemort.  
  
"I am back master," said Snape. He ran towards them.  
  
"NO!" shouted Cyborg. He charged in front of Snape. Holding him from getting towards the death eaters.  
  
"FUCK! We failed, we have to come back another time," said Voldemort. Voldemort, Jinxy, and Yasmin disappeared.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Everyone was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, who just awoke.  
  
"Raven, I never heard her words," said Harry.  
  
"But you will one day," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I will?" asked Harry.  
  
"You see. I had the biggest crush on Minerva when I was your age," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry gave the O_O look.  
  
"One day she was ill. She was in a coma for 4 weeks. Just before she said that she loved me," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So, Raven will return?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Then I must find her," said Harry.  
  
"No," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't want to risk your death, Harry. It's too dangerous going after Voldemort," said Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone was awake, pretend sleeping. They listened.  
  
"Why did they take Nikki?" asked Harry.  
  
"The prophecy states that a new dark lord will come. Nikki is the New Dark Lord," said Voldemort.  
  
"No, it can't be," said Harry.  
  
"It is," said Dumbledore. "Looks like everyone's awake. Better go." Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Robin looked at Starfire who was on the bed next to him on the left. He was next to Harry's bed.  
  
"You okay Star?" asked Robin.  
  
"Robin, I must meditate," said Star.  
  
"What?" asked Robin.  
  
"I must find out where Voldemort is," said Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, it's too risky!" exclaimed Robin.  
  
"No it's not. We're the Teen Titans," said Starfire.  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
"And we help one another," stated Beast Boy. He got up his bed.  
  
Then Cyborg got up his bed, soon Starfire, Robin, and even Terra got up there beds. They walked to the center of the room. They held their hands out.  
  
"We are, the teen titans," they said.  
  
"Titans, go!" exclaimed Robin.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
The year is going kinda fast. 


	7. After the Ball

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!  
  
Thank you for the reviews people! Oh yeah, I forgot where Sirius lived. I haven't read OotP for long and I'm reading it at school. Laziness is evil.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Starfire was floating on top of her bed in the Hospital Wing. She was in deep meditation. Harry was on his bed, thinking.  
  
"Life sucks," he said out loud. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I just can't take this anymore..." Harry got off his bed and walked out of the Hospital Wing, in his pajamas or what ever it is.  
  
Starfire went back to meditating. Cyborg looked around. "I'm... gay all of a sudden."  
  
Robin stared at him. "You suck dick?!!"  
  
"NO! The other meaning, Rob," said Cyborg.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Ron walked into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Last night was tiring," said Ron. "Uh... What the bloody hell is she doing?" Ron pointed to Starfire.  
  
"She's meditating. But Raven's better at it though," said Beast Boy. He looked at Terra lying on her bed.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Is she okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"You ask too much questions," said Beast Boy, ACTING smart for once.  
  
"..."  
  
Beast Boy ignored Ron. He walked over to Terra.  
  
"Wakey wakey! Say hallo' to the sunshine," said Beast Boy. Terra slowly opened her eyes. "I'm going back to the Common Room."  
  
And so Beast Boy and Terra went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Snape slowly opened his eyes. "Who am I? Who are you?" He asked as soon as he opened his eyes. Cyborg, Robin, and Ron stared blankly. Starfire stopped.  
  
"Oh no! Our dear Potion's master has a case of ambesia!" cried Starfire.  
  
"That's amnesia, Star," corrected Robin.  
  
"Potions master?" asked Snape.  
  
Cyborg decided to be the joke master this time. This time he would PWN Beast Boy and proclaim himself Jester of the Titans.  
  
"Yeah! You make stupid potions and you love Albus Dumbledore!! And you also have butt sex with Professor Umbridge!!" exclaimed Cyborg. Everyone tried not to laugh.  
  
"Okay, where to I find this Umbridge person? That butt sex thing sounds fun!" exclaimed Snape.  
  
"Oh! She's coming here in a half hour," added Ron. The four left the Hospital Wing and went back to their Common Rooms.  
  
At the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Harry stood in the Boy's Toilet, quietly. He was in a cable thingie holding a knife. He had a black cotton shirt on, black silky pants and black shoes on. He pulled up his sleeves and placed the knife on his skin.  
  
"Raven," he whispered as tears dropped out of his eyes. He started to cut.  
  
So, Beast Boy and Terra are doing homework. Terra has a black silky shirt on, and gold short shorts. Beast Boy has his regular costume on.  
  
"Divination is easy," said Terra. "Tomorrow I shall lift a big rock and proclaim myself Queen of the Rocks."  
  
"Well tomorrow I shall turn into a chicken and yell a lot around," said Beast Boy. He then turned into a cute kitty cat.  
  
"Aww... So cute!" exclaimed Terra. Beast Boy changed back.  
  
"You think so?" he asked.  
  
Then Robin and Ron came into the common room, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Terra.  
  
"Well... Cyborg said to Snape that he loves Dumbledore, and he has sex with Umbridge every day. And he does it to DUMBLEDORE!!" cried Ron. The two both started to laugh madly.  
  
Hermione just had to interrupt the laughter.  
  
"You know Cyborg is going to get expelled," said Hermione. "When Snape gets back his memory.  
  
"How did you know Snape had amnesia?" asked Robin.  
  
"I saw Snape ask that amnesia kinda question while walking back to the Common Room," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Where's Harry. I gotta tell him this," said Ron.  
  
"I think he's in the bathroom. Trying to shit, lease what that's what he said. But he hasn't came out for long," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Maybe a shower. I dunno," said Ron. He walked to the Boy's Domortories. He walked into the Boy's bathroom.  
  
"Harry?" he asked.  
  
Harry quickly putted his knife away and putted his sleeves back on. "Yes?" he asked back.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ron.  
  
"Trying to shit... It's so... HARD!" cried Harry.  
  
"Bloody hell it isn't, get out here now!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
'Fuck, he knows,' thought Harry. He saw a vent behind the toilet. He opened it and went inside. He closed the vent back.  
  
"HARRY!!!" yelled Ron.  
  
Harry felt that he was falling like in the Chamber of Secerts. He closed his eyes.  
  
At the Hufflepuff Common Room  
  
Starfire was laughing with all the Hufflepuffs. Starfire stopped and started doing her Muggle Studies homework.  
  
At the Ravenclaw Common Room  
  
Cho stared at Cyborg. "You seriously are getting expelled when Snape gets his memory back," said Cho.  
  
"I know, but I'm good at being a Titan," said Cyborg.  
  
"1, 2, 3, Verato," said Cho with her wand out. An opened box turned into a glass cup with water. She took it and began to drink.  
  
At Moaning Murtle's  
  
Harry landed in the Murtle's bathroom. He looked around, only to see the ghost of Murtle in front of him.  
  
"Murtle!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Harry finally came to my bathroom!" exclaimed Murtle.  
  
"Right, but I have to go to Divination Class," said Harry.  
  
Today was a dress down day, so the student's could wear whatever they wanted. It was Monday (I skipped it to Monday).  
  
Harry got up and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Goodly Ron wasn't there. Harry got his Divination Books and walked to Divination Class.  
  
At Divination Class  
  
Harry sat next to Ron, as usual.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you doing?" whispered Ron.  
  
"Making sure I'm ready to stab Voldemort's ass the next time I see him," whispered Harry back.  
  
Ron gave out a little chuckle. Beast Boy and Terra sat together. And Cyborg was next to Draco, who was giving out mean things such as Gayborg. Gaybot.  
  
"Shut up," whispered Cyborg.  
  
"Oooh... Tin man is getting pissed off," whispered Draco back.  
  
PT (Professor Trewnaly. I'm too lazy to look in the book and spell her name right) was talking about Crystal Balls, and that crap.  
  
"Alright. We'll be doing some Crystal Gazing. From there we can predict... THE FUTURE!" exclaimed PT.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the Crystal Ball. He wasn't concentrating, he was thinking of Raven.  
  
"Rae, Rae, Rae..."  
  
Ron looked at him. "Aww... shit! Not again."  
  
PT got annoyed of Draco and Cyborg talking.  
  
"GAYBORG!!! DETENTION WITH UMBRIDGE!" shouted PT.  
  
"He's being an annoying ass to me!" talked back Cyborg.  
  
"DETENTION ALL WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed PT so loud it could be heard through out the classroom.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " screamed Cyborg louder, that Mrs. Norris died.  
  
Meanwhile, Filch sees his cat dead.  
  
"HEY! Who did this to my cat? GAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYBOOOOOOOOOOOOORG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Filch so loud it could be heard through all of Great Britain.  
  
"Stupid Americans," added Snape. He bounced up and down, he ran into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Back at the Divination Classroom  
  
"Bloody Hell! These people are mad," said Ron.  
  
"Yup," said Harry.  
  
"CLASS DISMISSED!!!" screamed PT. Everyone left quickly.  
  
At Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Severous! What the hell are you doing?" asked Dumbledore. He dodged Snape's attacks to kiss him.  
  
"I'M IN MAD LOVE WITH YOU!" cried Snape. Snape was at lease half naked. Dumbledore stared blankly.  
  
Snape then pushed the old man to the ground, and leaned on him. "C'mon Albus. Together we can rule all!"  
  
Then Minerva walked into the office. She saw a half nake Snape.  
  
"Oh my god! SEVEROUS! ALBUS! YOU CHEATED ON MEEEE ALBUS! YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU CHEATED ON ME FOR SNAPE!!! HEEEEEEEE'SSS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" screamed Minerva.  
  
"I'm not! Snape has been infected by the yaoi disease," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh... Pertificus Totalus!" chanted Minerva. Snape frozed. Dumbledore got up.  
  
"I'm scared, love," said Dumbledore.  
  
"We must call the students. The Chamber of Sex has been opened for the first time," she said.  
  
"Chamber of Sex?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. I think the Chamber of Secrets, is also the Chamber of Sex."  
  
"You freak me out sometimes..."  
  
Little did they know, it was CYBORG who did this.  
  
But however, Voldemort had something in his mind to do.  
  
'Maybe I can make the Chamber of Sex open,' thought Voldemort.  
  
And so everyone went back to their Common Rooms.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
That was... weird. Sorry for not updating for long. 


	8. The Chamber of Sex

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER  
  
I feel weird. Well the Chamber of Sex will be opened, and boy it's solved quick.  
  
Harry had his eyes wide open as he lay on his bed.  
  
"THE CHAMBER OF SEX IS IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS THE CHAMBER OF SEX!" he said. Ron, Terra, Robin, Beast Boy, and Hermione woke up.  
  
The group walked into the main room. They were all in their school robes.  
  
"Titans, go!" said Robin. They left the Common Room and ran into Moaning Murtle's.  
  
Starfire was there too. She charged her bolts so there can be light. Harry walked to the sink with the snake carving.  
  
~"Open,"~  
  
The Chamber of Sex/Secrets opened up. The groupe jumped into ze' hole that appeared. They landed on bones.  
  
And so our group gets up and walks forward. They see another snake carving.  
  
~"Open"~  
  
The snake carving opens up, and the group walks in. They were in the Chamber Of Secrets. But it had little statures of barney and the main head was Voldemort's head.  
  
Harry looked forward. He saw Voldemort and a few other death eaters; he also saw Raven and Nikki.  
  
"Soon I, Lord Voldemort, will make every wizard in the world gay!! And that George Bush can kiss his ass for stopping gay marriages, "said Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Master, Starfire is here with her little friends and Harry is here too," said one of the Death Eaters. It sounded like... no it couldn't, but yes it was. It was Blackfire.  
  
"Sister! You broke out of jail," said Starfire.  
  
"Indeed I have, little sister. I have came with revenge to settle the score," said Blackfire.  
  
"Well this time it looks like it's 0-2!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
A barrier was around Starfire and Blackfire. They began to fight.  
  
"Voldemort! Let Raven and Nikki go!" cried Robin.  
  
"Your too slow, little boy. FOR NOW GAYNESS AND YAOI AND GAY MARRIAGES SHALL LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" screamed Voldemort very loudly.  
  
~"OPEN AND KILL THEM AND SHOW THEM THE MEANING OF HOMOTISITICS!"~  
  
Then 3 baskalisk came out of the Voldemort stature.  
  
"Oh, fuck," said Harry.  
  
The group turned around and ran forward. But...  
  
"BARRIERAGA!" shouted Voldemort. A barrier was in the way out. The group faced the baskalisk.  
  
The Slade appeared from the mist da' baskalisk's created.  
  
"Slade," said Robin.  
  
Slade had his rod of doomy doom... He jumped into the air and aimed towards Robin.  
  
Robin pulled out his rod, and so the two began to fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Terra are shaking off a Baskalisk.  
  
"Terra! Hit it with rocks. I'll attack by being a snake myself," said Beast Boy. He turned into a baskalisk himself.  
  
Terra lifted some small rocks, she then threw them at the baskalisk they were fighting. It did very little damage.  
  
"Hang on guys! CYBORG's coming on!" yelled Cyborg. He charged up his sonic cannon and fired. It did normal damage to the snake.  
  
Harry and Ron were doing okay.  
  
"Harry... I don't think we're gonna make it," said Ron.  
  
"Keep trying Ron!" yelled Harry with all his might. He charged up his wand to do another Incendio Spell.  
  
"INCENDIO!" screamed Harry, as Ron did the same thing. Beaming green light hit the snake. It was starting to get weak. But the two were no match for it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The teacher's were having a crazy party in the Great Hall. Minerva and Albus were kissin' secretly in a corner. Snape, who got his memory, was pissed.  
  
"I'm pissed," said Snape. He was leaning on a wall. Umbridge walked to him.  
  
"Snape, uh," said Umbridge.  
  
"Yes?" asked Snape.  
  
"I love you," said Umbridge quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Snape. Umbrideg then gave Snape a big fat and hard hug.  
  
"AACK!"  
  
"C'mon Snape! WE SHALL HAVE S-E-X AND WE BOTH HATE POTTER!!!" screamed Umbridge.  
  
"True," said Snape  
  
The two left the area...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
As the two were walking, Snape was sucked into the floor and landed on the Chamber of Sex.  
  
Snape landed on the water...  
  
"Oh... where the fuck am I?" asked Snape. He looked around and got up. He saw Ron and Potter fight off a baskalisk.  
  
"Potter! Weasly! Let the Potion's master show you how it's done," said Snape. He took his wand out and aimed it at the Baskalisk.  
  
"AVADA KEDVARA!"  
  
The Baskalisk dropped dead...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Starfire and Blackfire are fighting. They both keep sending bolts at each other.  
  
"Forget it sister. I learned more tricks and I am much stronger than you," said Blackfire.  
  
"Well I learned a better trick," said Starfire. She send a lazar beam to Blackfire with her eyes. Blackfire fell on the floor. Starfire gave a cute little chuckle.  
  
Voldemort stood in a dark corner.  
  
"~ KILL THEM! KILL THEM!! NOW!"~  
  
"Shut the fuck up Master!" cried Blackfire.  
  
Then a baskalisk bitted Blackfire on the back and ate her.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIISSTER!" screamed Starfire.  
  
Harry looked around, he grabbed the knife he had before. And aimed it at Yasmin.  
  
"AAAHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE POINTING THAT KNIFE AT MEEE!" she screamed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Harry. He threw the knife and it hit Voldemort's wang.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Voldemort. He fell to the floor.  
  
"You!" shouted Yasmin to Raven. "Rejuvante our master now!"  
  
"No," answered Raven.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"... You know what?" asked Raven.  
  
"Yes?" asked Yasmin, waiting for the answer.  
  
"You're a homo!"  
  
Yasmin was dumbstruck...  
  
Raven's eyes glowed white, she freed herself from the chair and hugged Harry.  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"O_O..." Snape could only give a stupid look.  
  
"SNAPE IS GAY!" screamed Voldemort, holding his bloody wang.  
  
"Fuck you," said Snape He casted Crucio on Voldemort's wang. Voldemort then fell on the floor.  
  
Robin then from seeing this, smacked Slade's wang. He fell on the floor.  
  
"Didn't knew the wang is the weak spot of the evilest people," stated Robin.  
  
"MASTER!!! NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Yasmin. She was then was sent back to Voldemort's statue thanks to Raven's powers.  
  
"You need a time out," said Raven.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Terra launched a big rockie at the baskalisk and it stayed there, crushed by rock. Terra and the other ran towards the others.  
  
"Wow," said Cyborg, looking at a paralyzed Voldemort.  
  
"Voldemort's weak spots are the wang... AND MUSHROOMS!" exclaimed Snape.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" screamed Yasmin, she, Nikki, Voldemort, and Jinxy (who was playing cards with Barney) disappeared.  
  
And so everyone left the Chamber of Sex and went to bed.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Weird... o_O. Now, Voldemort is paralyzed. And some people get sucked into Raven's mirror. And they have to fight the REAL Trigon. Will they win? Stay tune on the next chapter! 


	9. A Fucked Up Nevermore

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!  
  
Yay! Thanks for the reviews. Now I'll show why Raven really is in Slytherin in this chapter.  
  
Raven was sitting in her seat in the Great Hall, taking a sip of herbal tea she had in her hands. It was as if the great Sephorith was drinking it (OO).  
  
However, outside in front of the lake. Pansy Parkison, the great bitch (I don't like her at all for real...) had Raven's mirror in her hands. Draco and so fucking dumb friends were laughing like morons.  
  
"I wonder what the fuck- what the fuck? Is that a zit?" asked Pansy. She saw red glowing eyes up from her eyes. There was also another two on the same spot.  
  
"EEEK!" she screamed in fear.  
  
Terra, Robin, Ron, and Starfire noticed this. They ran to them. But a telekenis hand that was Raven's grabbed them. It grabbed Ron, Terra, Robin, Starfire, Pansy, and Draco. They were sucked into the mirror.  
  
Inside RAVEN'S MIND!!!  
  
Ron looked around the area, it was dark and they were standing on a rock.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It looks like we go forward," said Robin. He started to walk forward as more rocks approach.  
  
"Oh my gosh... I'm scared! Take me back! I don't wanna be here!" cried Pansy.  
  
Starfire charged her bolts and looked angrily at her.  
  
"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T STOLD RAVEN'S MIRROR!!!" she screamed. Terra covered her ears. "Well, hopefully I'll help along in the way..."  
  
The group continued to walk forward. When a bunch of ravens' said, "Turn back... Turn back..."  
  
"Well, these look cute," said Draco in sarcasm.  
  
"Shut your ass up," said Ron.  
  
The ravens then hissed and their eyes glowed red.  
  
"RUUUN!" yelled Starfire. They ran into a portal like door, only to find a beautiful park road.  
  
They found them selves to find Happy Raven. "Hey!! Wassup!" she exclaimed. ((By the way, Raven's mind is white colored like it was red in Nevermore, and it turned white after Trigon was defeated)  
  
"Hi!! Raven, what are you doing here?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Nice to know you know my name!" exclaimed HR ((Happy Raven)). She giggled.  
  
"Uh... why are you wearing pink?" asked Terra.  
  
"Didn't those other two told you? My favorite color is pink!"  
  
The six stared at her.  
  
"So, wanna come to my place?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks," said Robin. "I need to get out of this place, and fast."  
  
Draco and Pansy laughed like maniacs. "You're... so... stupid!" the both said in unison. HR decided to laugh too. "Group hug!" HR hugged Terra, Robin, Ron, Draco, Pansy, and finally... HR and Starfire hugged each other.  
  
Draco and Pansy laughed even harder. "They're... lesbians!!" exclaimed Pansy, they ROFLMAO.  
  
HR then disappeared. Draco and Pansy stopped laughing and they walked forward. They soon appeared at the maze part of Raven's mind. Pessimistic Raven ((PR)) came in front of them.  
  
"Hello... it's nice to meet you, but I don't think you'll like me," she said.  
  
"Well, that's the door right. Let's get the fuck out of here nigga's," said Robin. Starfire stared at Robin. "Robin, what does this "nigga" mean?"  
  
"It means a black person. Just like Cyborg is," said Robin. "I do not understand. For this is confusing... I shall forget about it," said Starfire.  
  
They all ran forward, but a maze appeared. "FUCK!!" screamed Robin. Draco and Pansy laughed.  
  
"It's a maze. I'll get you out, but I don't think you'll like me anymore," said PR. They went on through the maze.  
  
Back outside in the real world.  
  
Raven and Harry went outside, only to find her mirror was on the ground. She picked it up fast. "I have to go now," she said. She, herself, went into the mirror. Harry took it and went into the dungeons.  
  
So our six idiots are almost out of the maze, being annoyed by PM with her sad sayings.  
  
"WE FORGIVE YOU!!!" they screamed. She continued on, then she opened the way of the maze. A big as thing, made out of stone with the strongest type of sword ever came out. PR disappeared.  
  
"Titans! Go!" exclaimed Robin, the three titans went over to attack, but their attack did nothing. Terra could not make the stone monster break apart. Just then, Brave R (BR) came out.  
  
"DIEEEE!" she exclaimed. She showed off her cleavage. "OBSERVE MY CLEAVAGE BITCH!!!" The stone monster then broken down into a million pieces.  
  
"Oh shit bitch!" exclaimed Robin.  
  
"Baka!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"I'm not an idiot!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
"YOU KNOW JAPANESE?!!" cried everyone is disbelief.  
  
"Yep!! Kotestu Baka!" exclaimed Starfire once again.  
  
"Shut up. You probably heard that from Nikki. That's the only Japanese words she knows... and she isn't Japanese," said Pansy.  
  
"I think we're insulting Japanese. So let us shut up," said Robin.  
  
"So," BR began. "My cleavage is sexy!"  
  
"AND MAN CLEAVAGE IS THE BEST!" cried Ron.  
  
"Fuck you bitch!!" replied Robin.  
  
"No more mean talking!" cried Starfire.  
  
Then, Raven appeared.  
  
"YOU BUNGHOLES WENT INTO MY MIND??? I'M GOING TO FUCKING SEND YOU TO... AZARATH!" screamed Raven.  
  
"A fucker? Sorry, but I don't do fuckers," said Pansy.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" chanted Raven, Pansy was boosted up into the air with Raven's telekenis, and was dropped on the ground.  
  
"Get the mother fucking FUCK out of here, NOW!" screamed Raven.  
  
Trigon then appeared. "SEXY PEOPLE, WILL RULE ALL!"  
  
"Um... boogers?" asked Starfire.  
  
"LIES!" screamed Trigon, he fired a fire ball at Starfire, who got hit.  
  
"RUUUN!" screamed Draco, Pansy and Draco ran back to the portal home, as the others followed.  
  
Back outside the real world, up on a tower. A boy was up there, Raven's little brother, Blood (from the DC comics) was there.  
  
"Metrion is so going to be surprised," said Blood. He had purple spiky hair, a black cloak, with a black silky shirt, with black shorts.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
I know this one isn't that funny, but I tried my best. 


	10. Blood and Insanity

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Blood saw Harry and Raven alone, outside. He grinned, and flew down over to Raven.  
  
"WASSUP METRION!!!" he screamed as he went down.  
  
"AAAAAH!!" screamed Raven as she heard him, she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Harry.  
  
"He's my brother, Blood," answered Raven.  
  
"Hi Metrion!! Who the hell is this guy?" he asked, observing Harry.  
  
"Um... don't call me Metrion, my name is Raven. And he's Harry," answered Raven.  
  
"Oooh! Is he your boyfriend?" asked Blood.  
  
"Um, yeah," said Raven, Harry blushed.  
  
"OOOOH!! METRION HAS A BOYFRIEND!! I'm going to tell Azar on you!" exclaimed Blood.  
  
"Don't," said Raven.  
  
"Make me!" whined Blood.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" chanted Raven, she sent Blood flying to the air.  
  
"Azarath, Blood, Zinthos!" chanted Blood, as he fired a black bolt at Raven, which she used her shield to block.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Blood. Now that you're here, you're going to stay here, AT HOGWARTS!!!" screamed Raven.  
  
"WAAA!" cried Blood. "I don't wanna!"  
  
"You're making your emotions control you Blood. I don't want you to go off exploding things again madly," said Raven.  
  
"Poor Raven," muttered Harry.  
  
"I like to blow things up," said Blood.  
  
"WELL FUCK YOU!!" screamed Raven, she putted Blood in telekenis and sent him flying towards Snape, who was staring at Umbridge's cleavage.  
  
"I wish I had clea-"Snape was interrupted as soon as Blood was hit on him.  
  
"AAAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" asked Snape.  
  
Blood got up. "Um, sorry! Raven made me fly to you like this," he said it in a sorrowful, innocent voice.  
  
"WHAT??!! DETENTION FOR RAVEN!!!!!!" screamed Snape very loud, Raven could hear it.  
  
"I hate Blood," she said. She and Harry went back into the castle.  
  
Then, Blood appeared in front of Raven. "By the way, I'm in this school already. BAKA!!!" screamed Blood.  
  
Then, Cho heard what they said. "BAKA'D!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That was words of wisdom," said Harry in a low voice.  
  
"And because of you, I have detention as well," said Blood.  
  
"Whatever, go fuck yourself," said Raven.  
  
"And I'm in SLYTHERIN!! W00t!! Let's party!" exclaimed Blood.  
  
"Because of you, no one will like me," said Raven, she putted her hood on disappeared in the distance.  
  
"Yay!!" exclaimed Blood.  
  
"Your careless, aren't you? You should be apologizing," said Harry, he left off also, following Raven.  
  
"I AM A VAGINA!" screamed Blood, Umbridge heard this.  
  
"DETENTION MR. BLOOD!" she screamed.  
  
"FUCK YOU BITCH!" replied Blood. Beast Boy came in and watched, simply.  
  
"WHAT??? 200 DENTENTIONS!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP BITCH!! MY CLEAVAGE IS AWESOME!"  
  
"FUCK YOU BITCH!! YOU SHOULD GO SUCK SNAKE'S COCK!"  
  
"WHY?? YES!! I SHOULD!! I SUCKED IT A BAZZILION TIMES BITCH!"  
  
"YEAH!! SO GO FUCK MINERVA LESBIAN!"  
  
".999 DENTENTIONS BLOOD! AND IT'S JUST 1 DETENTION OF THE WORST SORT OF PAIN OF YOUR LIFE!"  
  
Beast Boy was covering his ears in pain, Blood left quickly, and Umbridge went into nude because of Blood's powers. Snape came in and saw Umbridge.  
  
"w00t! Fucking time," said Snape. Snape huggled on Umbridge, and Beast Boy ran the crap out of the Entrance Hall.  
  
Just then, the Code: Lyoko main theme was being played, Harry was hugging Raven in Dark Arts class, and then stopped.  
  
"Okay class! Today we have a new student. His name is Blood. AND I HATE HIM ALREADY!" screamed Umbridge, Beast Boy sighed.  
  
"Now, to defend yourself from men. They must have a condom on, you see? As women have pads on them so blood won't go onto the men's wang," she said. Everyone stared in disbelief, and Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Um... this isn't Special Ed," said Hermione.  
  
"IT IS SPECIAL ED BITCH!" screamed Umbridge, Hermione raised her hand again.  
  
"I'm gonna tell daddy on you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"BETTER FUCKING NOT OR I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTION!" screamed Umbridge.  
  
"You know what you two? Shut the fuck up," said Beast Boy.  
  
Terra putted her hand on her forehead, she whispered, "Bad idea."  
  
"Fuck this, detention Beast Boy, Terra, and Hermione."  
  
"WHAT?!! I DID SHIT!" screamed Terra.  
  
"Yes, you said shit 160 times," said Umbridge.  
  
"..."  
  
So in Divination  
  
"Azarathians meditate using their chant words. The first word is Azarath. The second is your name, and the last is Zinthos," said PT ((Proffeser Trewlary or whatsoever))  
  
"Raven and Blood, give an example."  
  
Raven and Blood went into the front of the class, and got into meditation stance.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." chanted Raven, 'At lease my mind is being cleared here.'  
  
"Azarath, Blood, Zinthos..." chanted Blood.  
  
"This is exactly how they do it. And we're focusing on meditation for this new lesson," said PT. "Get into meditation stance, and do it how they are doing.  
  
Everyone did what she said.  
  
"Azarath, Terra, Zinthos..."  
  
"Azarath, Beast Boy, Zinthos..."  
  
"Azarath, Starfire, Zinthos..."  
  
Cyborg couldn't get into meditation stance because he was too buff. Draco didn't do it because he thought meditation was lame, so as Pansy.  
  
"Meditate you two before I give you meditation with Umbridge," said PT.  
  
"Nope," said Draco.  
  
"Detention you two with Umbridge," said PT.  
  
And so the period ended, and it was now detention time.  
  
In Detention with Umbridge  
  
Terra was writing on her arm with a knife "I must not say shit 160 times"  
  
Beast Boy was writing on his arm with a knife "I must not say shut up"  
  
Hermione was writing on her arm with a knife "I must obey the teacher"  
  
Blood was writing "I must not talk back to the teacher"  
  
In Detention with Snape  
  
Raven was meditating, while Snape was using an x-ray to observe Raven's boobs.  
  
"I know what you're doing Snape," said Raven. She got up and sent a desk flying towards Snape, hitting him.  
  
"Bitch!!" exclaimed Snape. Snape sent his man eating snake, "Pussy" towards Raven.  
  
"Dieeeee!" hissed the snake, it wrapped around Raven and ate her.  
  
Then, Snape saw it was time to let Raven go, and so the snake spitted Raven back out.  
  
"OO" was the only look Raven did.  
  
"I feel like hugging you," said Snape, he ran to Raven and hugged her.  
  
"WEE!" yelled Snape.  
  
"OO" was the only look Raven still did. "Get the fuck off me."  
  
"NOOO! YOUR BREASTS ARE SO CLEAVAGE LIKE!" screamed Snape,  
  
Minerva heard this, ran into the room and slapped Snape.  
  
"Raven, you can go now. I must go rape Snape," she said. Raven nodded and left the room.  
  
"Rape... the potions... master? IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Snape.  
  
"Yes, rape ze' potions master," said Minerva. She took Snape's clothes off, and smacked him down on a desk. She licked her finger, and putted it in Snape's ear. "Wet... willie, Mr. Snape."  
  
"AARG!!" screamed Snape, he smacked Minerva on the floor, and gave her a wet willie. Dumbledore then came.  
  
"He took my job!" he exclaimed.  
  
"They took yer' job!" exclaimed Cho walking pass the room.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Serverous, I'm going to have to fire you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Why?" asked Snape.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU TOOK MEH JOB!!"  
  
End of Chapter 10. 


	11. Death of Umbridge YAY!

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!  
  
Chapter Cheese, I mean 11. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: Crap, 11 chapters? Thanks for the reviews by the way. I was too lazy to write it, and I couldn't think of more funnier jokes and such. So I went to other places to stay at, find some jokes and such, and put it into one funny one... I guess I do that. Some of it is probably original.  
  
Cyborg was in the Forbidden Forest, looking around.  
  
"I gotta find Hitler 2," he said.  
  
Just then, another Hitler, known as Hitler 2 appeared. He hated half humans, half robots/  
  
"AHHH! DIE YOU BITCH!!" screamed Hitler 2, he kicked Cyborg's metallic wang, and cut him into a million pieces.  
  
"BIATCH!!" Hitler 2 screamed, and left the Forbidden Forest.  
  
So in the Slytherin Common room, Raven was meditating in the girls' dorm, Pansy watched.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." chanted Raven.  
  
"You know meditation is really whack? It's so not interesting," said Pansy. Raven ignored her.  
  
"You no pay attention me??? FUCK YOU!!" screamed Pansy, she left the room. Raven also did the same, and went outside to the lake, where Harry was.  
  
"Me love you," said Harry, he hugged Raven. "Did you heard what happened yesterday? Snape got a concussion."  
  
"He did? All I heard was that Minerva raped Snape yesterday. Weird," said Raven.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Terra was also outside, flying up in the air with a rock on her feet, Starfire was also flying. They were having a race.  
  
Then, Hitler 2 saw Raven.  
  
"COME WITH ME SEXY!!" he screamed, he grabbed Raven and ran away.  
  
"BITCH!" screamed Harry, he took out his wang- I mean, wand, and chased Hitler 2.  
  
"Um... Help me?" asked Raven in confusion.  
  
"Avada Kedvara!" chanted Harry, Hitler 2 got hit and was killed. Raven also fell on the ground on her bum.  
  
Though, Hitler 2 had one more thing to say.  
  
"Fucking... jews," he said in Cartman (from South Park) 's voice.  
  
"Biatch, your pennies belong to me," said Harry. But Umbridge saw this (why does she always have a sharp eye? What a bitch Umbridge is!) .  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET EXPELLED HARRY FOR KILLING HITLER 2!" she screamed.  
  
"But it was another Hitler!! And I had to kill him before another war," said Harry.  
  
Umbridge grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him into the castle. But Umbridge was exploded into the air, and Raven was there.  
  
"Nobody ever thinks of taking my friends away!" she said in her Emotion Mixed voice ((When Raven was in her white cloaked form in Nevermore))  
  
Umbridge then landed on the floor, in Sephiroth's costume ((What the hell?!!))  
  
"DIEEE!" she screamed, the screen was frozen, and cracked down into a black screen ((Just like when you got into a battle in FFX-2. Or so... whatever))  
  
One Winged Angel was being played. Harry and Starfire was on Raven's side. Snape and the Dead Hitler was on Umbridge's side.  
  
Raven HP 10000 MP 500 Starfire HP 8600 MP 45 Harry HP 4000 MP 400  
  
Umbridge HP 1000000000 MP 50000000000 Dead Hitler HP 400 MP 5 Snape HP 400000000000 MP 99999999  
  
After a while, the battle was finished and Raven won.  
  
"I won you bitch!" she exclaimed, she sent Umbridge to Hell, so as Hitler.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Snape, he went down to the ground and also died.  
  
"Yay! We killed them!" exclaimed Harry, they all did a victory dance, and the Mission Complete beat was being played ((From FFX-2 when you finish a mission, or a battle))  
  
ITEMS OBTAINED  
  
NONE!!!  
  
NO ONE LEVELED UP!!!  
  
TERRA BECAME A BISEXUAL!!!  
  
STARFIRE NOW KNOWS THE WAY OF HOW TO DATE ROBIN!!  
  
HARRY IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU RAVEN! SO GOOD, YOU DESERVE HIM!  
  
Raven grinned at the last message. "Yup!"  
  
"Cheese," said Harry.  
  
"Terra is bisexual? I must go ask!" exclaimed Starfire, she flew over to Terra.  
  
"Me? Bisexual? So true," said Terra.  
  
"Is it something good?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Yes, Star, it is something good. Something so good."  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
Just then, Blood flew down on Raven, and pounced at her. He was sobbing and crying.  
  
"WAAA! DRACO WAS BEING A BITCH TO ME METRION! WAAAAA!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, don't mind Draco," began Raven. "Draco, is a Micheal Jackon Poser, who is on crack."  
  
"Okay, thanks Metrion," said Blood, he flew off.  
  
"No problem," said Raven.  
  
"So, Metrion," began Harry, using the name Blood calls Raven. "Can we go kissy wissy?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Sama, yes," said Raven, they gave each other huggies.  
  
Just then, Pansy was spying on them, and took a picture.  
  
"Mwaha. This is so going to be good," she said. Pansy was then falling off the castle, because Jinx appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"YOU TOOK MAH' JOB!" screeched Jinx.  
  
"AAAH!" screamed Pansy.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
This was... short. 


	12. Gangs

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER  
  
Chapter 12 (Jesus Christ!)  
  
It was now Feb. ((for some reason I keep spelling it wrong)) and it was snowing. Raven was the only one outside, in the cold.  
  
Blood walked over to Raven. "Raven... I need to tell you something really important."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You see... I used to be part of a gang. And after my twelfth gang fight, I decided to quit and I went over here."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!"! Screamed Raven. "You know you're not supposed to be in a gang! Are you wanting gang cleavage or something?"  
  
"Just help me Raven, the gang is after me and they want to kill you and me," said Blood.  
  
"Why me?" asked Raven.  
  
"You're related to me, and they're trying to kill all of the family. Mom is in the hospital because of them."  
  
"No..." she said quietly.  
  
Just then, the world had to make matters worst. Blood's ex- gang has arrived.  
  
In the gang were Jinx, Blackfire, Zack, Mike, and Geppetto  
  
"Blackfire... you're... alive?" asked Raven.  
  
"Hell yeah," said Blackfire.  
  
"So Blood! Why did you betray us? You know that ain't cool," said Zack.  
  
"Shut up!" exclaimed Blood. "I don't like violence anymore. Although I still like to blow up things... BUT NOW I LIKE TO BLOW UP PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" screamed Blood, he blasted Zack up into the air.  
  
Harry saw what was happening from his window ((HOW DO THESE PEOPLE SEE THINGS LIKE THIS?!!!))  
  
"Titans, GO!!!" he cried out. He jumped off the window and killed Zack, Mike, and Geppetto.  
  
"Harry is going to be such a killer, I am so jealous," said Jinx as she saw her fellow gang members get killed... well... a few of 'em.  
  
"Sister, I thought you were a Death Eater!!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
"You are such an idiot Star. This gang is apart of the Death Eaters. We're are death eaters," said Blackfire.  
  
Starfire and Blackfire started firing black bolts... MADLY.  
  
"Eat my jelly bitch!!" cried Starfire.  
  
"NOOOO!!! MR. WEASLY'S JELLY IS BETTER!!" screamed Blackfire.  
  
Jinx fired her jinxes at the others, she went to Blood and hugged him.  
  
"I love you!" she exclaimed, Jinx hugged Blood very hard.  
  
"Azarath... Blood... Zinthos," said Blood, Blood was blasted up into the air, away from Jinx.  
  
"MWHAHA! I LAFF AT YOUR MISFORUTNE!!!" screamed Blood.  
  
"Grr... YOU WON'T GET AWAY BITCH!!!" screamed Jinx.  
  
Raven then putted Jinx in a bind.  
  
"Get away from my brother!" she exclaimed.  
  
"NEVAR!!!" screamed Jinx.  
  
"Okay... what the FUCK IS GOING ON?!!!" screamed PT.  
  
Everyone froze and stared at PT.  
  
"Detention with Minerva, all of you," she said softly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"" screamed Jinx.  
  
"YEEEEEEEES DUMBASS!!" screamed PT.  
  
"EEEEENOOOOOUGH OF THE SCREAMIIIIIIIIING!" screamed Blood.  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed everyone.  
  
So now everyone was in detention with Minerva.  
  
"I'm displeased with all of you!" she exclaimed. "You'll be studying on how to transform a human to... an idiot."  
  
"OMGWTFLOL!!" screamed Draco as he barged into the room.  
  
"DETENTION BITCH!!" screamed Minerva, Blood was holding his ears.  
  
Then screaming was heard in the hall outside.  
  
"MOOOOUNTAAAAIN TROLL!!! FULLY GROOOOOOWN!" they screamed.  
  
"Oh shit?!! Not again," said Minerva. "You guys go defeat the troll for detention."  
  
And so our Titans, and foes ((Blackfire came in also as well)) went to the troll. Blood killed it with Avada Kedvara, and Dumbledore came to them.  
  
"Blackfire and Jinx, come to my office," he said in a gay man's voice.  
  
In Dumbledore's Office  
  
Dumbledore had a hat in his right hand. "Myeeessss... my precious, ye' must put da' hat of... COOTER!"  
  
"O.O" gave Jinx and Blackfire. Dumbledore putted the hat on Jinx first, and she got into Ravenclaw, then Blackfire, and she also got into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Welcome to RAVENCLAW!!!" screamed Dumbledore. "I'ma go pose MJ!!!! WEEEE!"  
  
The two girls left the office fast before Dumbledore became another MJ ((Guess who is it. I wrote MJ as an abbreviation as a child molester's name, and a black little boy who became an ugly white person...))  
  
So at the Ravenclaw room...  
  
"Welcome to Ravenclaw!! The house of smart asses!" exclaimed Cho.  
  
"Uh... okay," said Jinx.  
  
"AND CHO IS MY GIRLFRIEND BITCH!" screamed Cyborg, hugging Cho.  
  
"Can't- breath," said Cho.  
  
"Oops," said Cyborg, he let go of Cho.  
  
Blackfire sighed. "This is soooo boring."  
  
"Yeah," replied Jinx.  
  
"NO THIS FUNNY!! NO THIS FUNNY!!!" screamed Cho.  
  
"Enough with the fucking screaming!" exclaimed Jinx.  
  
So in the Hufflepuff Common Room  
  
Starfire, was bored to death. "I'm so bored!"  
  
Turk went over to Starfire. "Qudditch is going to start tonight. We're against Gryffindor," she said.  
  
"WEALLY?!! YAY!" exclaimed Starfire in happiness, she jumped up and flew to the ceiling, bumping her head on it, she fell down.  
  
"Owie."  
  
And so it was now nighttime, and a thunder storm was going to come.  
  
Okay, here's the teams. ((I'm writing in my house and there is a thunder storm going on right now.))  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Seeker- Starfire Keeper- Larry Chaser 1- Turk Chaser 2- Blossom Chaser 3- Lily ((A different Lily)) Beater 1- Bob Beater 2- Jason  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Seeker- Harry Keeper- Ron Chaser 1- Angela Chaser 2- Katie Chaser 3- Ginny Beater 1- Robin Beater 2- Beast Boy  
  
At the Qudditch game  
  
Starfire caught the snitch just right before Madam Hooch told the instructions or on that you must behave ((Like in the first Harry Potter book or movie))  
  
In some other, dark place...  
  
Nikki was on a bed, tied to it Exorsice style.  
  
"The switch will begin shortly," said Voldemort, he was smelling cocaine.  
  
"Aah! Cocaine is one motha' fuck of a fuckin' drug!" he exclaimed. Jinxy went to him.  
  
"Sir, why do we have to kill the girl after we switch the powers?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M THE PRESIDENT BITCH!!!" he exclaimed. He saw at lease 10 episodes of Dave Chapelle... 10 TIMES.  
  
End of Chapter 12 


	13. PREVIEWS DAMMIT PREVIEWS

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER  
  
A/N: Damn... I never wrote 13 chapters. Well, sorry to say, when I finish this story. I shall write the sequel. Yes, THERE WILL BE A TEEN TITANS MEET HARRY POTTER 2. Yes, everyone will be in Year 6. And something very strange and more interesting will happen. Here's a preview:  
  
Raven had her eyes open like this OO. "THAT BETTER FUCKING NOT HAPPEN BITCH!" she screamed. The whole Slytherin table blew up, and the food went falling down to people's heads, which, they screamed like hell.  
  
End of Preview  
  
A/N: Yep. That interesting. Very interesting, and disturbing... not disturbing really. I also do not own Harry Potter and Teen Titans or anything mentioned in this fanfic. I only own Nikki, which I play as.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Raven was eating cheese; she looked around carefully for no reason apparently.  
  
"I need to go shave my pubic hair!" she exclaimed, the whole Slytherin table laughed their asses off.  
  
"Why shave Raven? Vagina cleavage= great," said Pansy.  
  
"But it's so hairy, that you can see it right now," said Raven.  
  
"Shave it, NOW," said Pansy.  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Raven, she went to the Slytherin Common Room, and shaved her pubic hair.  
  
At Potion's Class ((Damn, we haven't been seeing what's going on here for a long time))  
  
"As you see, to make a worm go poo. Put the lice into the cauldron. Then, put orange juice into the cauldron; heat the cauldron up for 1 minute, while stirring the cauldron. Then, put dandruff into it, and then put a worm into the cauldron. Get windex, and spray on the cauldron 10 times. Heat the cauldron for 5 minutes, while stirring. Then tap the cauldron with your wand, and viola! J00 have made the Worm Poop Potion! Only women drink it when they have their first period," said Snape.  
  
All the women gave the OO look.  
  
"Now, do this crap now you little shits!! Or I'll give you detention, which you don't want," said Snape.  
  
Everyone rushed to do, and then 6 minutes later, everyone finished the potion.  
  
"Good. Class Dismiss," said Snape. Odd thing was, no one made trouble.  
  
So in Charm's Class ((We haven't done this one in a while too.))  
  
"Okay class! We shall try the blow up charm!" exclaimed Flick Wick. "Horizontal direction, a swish, and thrust. Say Telemon while doing it. Do it to the feathers!"  
  
Raven just blew up the feather with her mind.  
  
"Excellent!! 10 points to Slytherin," said Flick Wick, Seamus blew his feather up.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor," said Flick Wick... again!  
  
And so the class ended.  
  
So now at Transfiguation Class  
  
"Okay, to make someone stupid. Just say IDIOT'D, understand? IDIOT'D!" Minerva pointed her wand at Hermione, and Hermione was turned into an idiot.  
  
"Pussy, pussy!!! Vagina vagina!! COOOOOOOOOTER!! COOTER COOTER!! PUSSY PUSSY! VAGINA! VAGINA!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"To reverse the spell. Just say REVERSE'D," said Minerva. Minerva did the reverse spell. "Try."  
  
Everyone cast the idiot spell first, then did the reverse. And so forth... Blah, blah; blah, whatever.  
  
The class ended and now the usual classes ended, and everyone went outside..  
  
Raven quietly went into the Forbidden Forest, because Blackfire and Jinx dragged her their for a little girl talk, and privacy.  
  
"Raven... do you know Nikki?" asked Blackfire.  
  
"Yeah, she's my friend. Where is she?" asked Raven.  
  
"Well," said Blackfire. "Now that I'm in this school, us two decided to be good. And, Voldemort plans to switch powers, and kill her. We also know where Voldemort is at."  
  
"Okay. Tell me where he is," said Raven.  
  
"He's at an old barn. It was said he lived there. It's also a bit close to Hogwarts," said Jinx.  
  
"You can either fly there, or walk there," said Blackfire.  
  
"Okay. Shall we bring recruitments?" asked Raven.  
  
"Fuck yes," said Blackfire. "Bring BB, bring my sister, get Blood to come, make Harry come, make all of the Titans come. And make Draco and Pansy come because they've done crap."  
  
"Okay," said Raven.  
  
Just then Snape appeared.  
  
"Um... I'll come also," he said.  
  
"NO!" screamed Raven.  
  
"YES OR I'LL TURN GAY!" screamed Snape.  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Raven.  
  
So back at the castle, in a hidden room.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," said Snape. Starfire, Blackfire, Jinx, Blood, Raven, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Beast Boy, Terra, Robin, and... Cyborg was there.  
  
"Okay, what the fuck is the plan?" asked Draco.  
  
"We attack at night time, at March 12th. That's when Voldemort has his chance to steal Nikki's powers and kill her. This is very important. He can be able to also kidnap Raven after stealing Nikki's powers, and make her evil. So as me. Trigon can come. AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE DESTORYED!" screamed Snape.  
  
"Damn nigga!" exclaimed Robin.  
  
"Don't call nigga to me. Voldemort is the junkie. We kill all the Death Eaters there, and then we kill Voldemort," said Snape. "Got it?"  
  
"Yes," said everyone.  
  
"Good. Here's the formation..."  
  
Snape explained the formation on how to attack....  
  
Back at Voldemort's place  
  
"I will... kill you," said Nikki.  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch," said Voldemort.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Nikki.  
  
"Fuck this. Crucio!" chanted Voldemort.  
  
"VAGINA!" screamed Nikki, she then closed her eyes from the pain of doom.  
  
Voldemort was smoking a cigar. "HOW'S HITLER 3 GOING?" he asked.  
  
"GOOD!" screamed all of the Death Eaters.  
  
"BETTER FUCKING BE!" screamed back Voldemort.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
-Special Secret- Deep Dive ((Preview of Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER 2!))  
  
A cheese stood on the wet streets of London.  
  
Raven walked forward silently.  
  
A bunch of dementors appear.  
  
Raven shows her cleavage, killing all of the dementors.  
  
Harry jumps off the roof, trying to commit suicide on what just happened.  
  
"NOOOO!" screamed Raven.  
  
Raven ran on the building, and ran forward up it. "HARRY!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" she screamed.  
  
"THE CHEESE IS ON THE STREET!!! EAT IT!!!" screamed Harry.  
  
"I CAN'T!! IT IS EVIL CHEESE!!! AND RAMEN IS ON THE CHEESE. WET. LIQUID. RAMEN!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Harry  
  
The both bumped into each other, and hugged each other as they fell down onto the ground.  
  
"Oh shit," said Raven.  
  
"Who the fuck cares?" asked Harry. The two start to have sex, while Blood comes by and watches.  
  
"OH MY GOD RAVEN!!! YOU BITCH!!" screamed Blood.  
  
"It's not what you think!!! OH NO!! HE STEPPED ON THE RAMEN!!" screamed Raven.  
  
"OH SHIT!! WE'RE GONNA DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!!!!" screamed Blood.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the three.  
  
The three did the Hookey Pookey, and the next day they woke up on the street. Only to see Ron.  
  
"You idiots of life," said Ron.  
  
End of the Special Secret!!!  
  
Well, every few chapters I give little spoofs of the sequel. I plan to make this story end soon. Very soon. 


	14. The Shortest Chapter Ever

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"If you said poo while on crack, you must be Rick James on crack!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"Better fucking not!" exclaimed Raven.  
  
"Exclaming!!" exclaimed Pansy.  
  
"This is so pointless," said Raven, she walked away.  
  
The Event happened in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
SO AT HELL.  
  
"I must go get revenge," said Umbridge.  
  
"Eating cocaine must be a wonder," said Satan.  
  
"OO" gave Umbridge.  
  
"Hmm... I say we go kick God's ass," said Satan.  
  
"Yeah!!!" exclaimed Umbridge.  
  
God then came.  
  
"...I...AM...GOD..." said God in his mighty voice.  
  
"OO" gave Umbridge.  
  
"DIEE!!" screamed Satan.  
  
"...LIES..." said God. Satan and God got into a big ass fight, and Umbridge left hell.  
  
At Defense Against the Dark Arts Class  
  
Umbridge walked into the room and was in front of the class. "Turn to page... 394," she said.  
  
"SNAPE!!!" screamed Ron.  
  
"TURN TO PAGE 394 NOW WEASLY... NOW!!" screamed Umbridge. Ron did so, and the whole class did the same thing.  
  
By the end of the class, loads of students got detention. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Cyborg, Cho, Starfire, and even Robin got detention.  
  
So now a few days passed, and it was now March 11 and midnight.  
  
"Okay kids, tomorrow is the big day," said Snape.  
  
"Yep," said Harry.  
  
"I think... Harry is so... hot," said Raven.  
  
"Surely enough, I must be having this so called... period Robin," said Starfire.  
  
"Randomness," said Snape.  
  
They were all in Snape's hidden classroom of doom.  
  
Tomorrow night, was the big day of their foolish and pathetic lives. Well... almost.  
  
NOW WITH VOLDEMORT AND DE' DEATH EATERS BECAUSE THEY'RE NEVER IMPORTANT IN ANY CHAPTERS UNTIL THE NEXT ONE!!!  
  
Voldemort was eating cocaine. "Yay for cocaine," said Voldemort.  
  
"We're such druggies," said Jinxy.  
  
"Got your ass right," said Voldemort. They all started drinking beer, then smoking marajuna, and the obvious. Which was good it that second hand smoke didn't happened to Nikki.  
  
"Phew," sighed Nikki with relief.  
  
"Okay," said Voldemort. "The man eating snakes outside?"  
  
"Check," said Jinxy.  
  
"Pissed off death eaters?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"GOOD!!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
They all got prepared for tomorrow night.  
  
END OF THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!  
  
Meep. Since this chapter is short, a preview for le' next dis' sort of fanfic.  
  
PREVIEW!!!  
  
"Slap my ass," said Hermione to Ron. Ron did so.  
  
"Slap my ass." The same as the above line.  
  
AGAIN AS THE ABOVE LINE, AND ETC!!  
  
"SLAP MY ASS!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"NO DAMMIT!!" screamed Ron, they started to make out. And Blood saw the whole thing.  
  
"I MUST DO THE SAME TO P-"This sentence has been sliced off because it has the name of a new character!!!!!!!  
  
END!! 


	15. More classes

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER  
  
DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
It was the morning of March 12. And Voldemort wanted Jinxy to go get Coke before 1920.  
  
"Now... why that Coke? The coke here is much better," said Jinxy.  
  
"BECAUSE BEFORE 1920, COCAINE WAS IN COKE," screamed Voldemort.  
  
"Um, okay," said Jinxy.  
  
"Now, with Dr. Evil's... time machine. Ye'll get the damn coke and come back here... dammit," said Voldemort. He pushed Jinxy to the time machine, and she went back before 1920.  
  
Jinxy. "Ow," she said. She saw coke store in front of her, and then mugged the store killing everyone in it. She grabbed the coke and went back to 1995.  
  
"Coke obtained," said Jinxy.  
  
"Good," said Voldemort, drinking Crack. He threw the crack away. "Now... ready to get, jiggy with it?"  
  
"What the fuck Voldemort? Have you been messing around with your mojo?"  
  
"Yeeeeees," said Voldemort. "LETS SHAG DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jinxy. Yasmin just watched... "Damn."  
  
So now in Care of Magical Creature's class  
  
"Today kids," said Hagrid. "We'll be riding... Hippogriphs," said Hagrid.  
  
"Did he did a typo?" whispered Hermione to Robin.  
  
"I dunno, and don't care," whispered Robin back.  
  
Everyone then got on a Hippogriph, and started to fly in the sky.  
  
"I bet I can beat you, Potter," said Draco.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy," said Harry. They started to race towards the school, and Harry won.  
  
"Yay!!" exclaimed Raven, the hippogriph then was dying.  
  
"NO!! DON'T DIE!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Raven as the hippogriph died, and Raven was falling towards the ground. She looked at the sky.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven was blasted up to the sky. Pansy then laughed her ass off. "Why are you laughing?" asked Starfire.  
  
"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!" laughed Pansy.  
  
"... Um...?" asked Starfire.  
  
Pansy stopped laughing, Beast Boy flew to her.  
  
"That wasn't funny," said Beast Boy. He turned into a Pikachu and zapped Pansy, he turned back to normal.  
  
"Since when can you turn into a Pokemon?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Dunno," replied Beast Boy.  
  
Everyone's hippogriph then died, and the class was over. They went back inside the castle. And these people had these classes:  
  
Potions: Harry Raven Ron Starfire Turk  
  
Charms:  
  
Hermione Robin Beast Boy Blackfire Larry  
  
Herbology: Draco Pansy Jinx Cyborg Cho  
  
Everyone else went to DADA.  
  
So in Potion's class.  
  
"Now, to make a soothing potion. First put the hair in, and then the shampoo with conditioner. Then stir it for 2 minutes, Mr. Potter! Are you paying attention?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes," lied Harry.  
  
"Better. Now anyways... after 2 minutes, Mr. Potter! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes!" lied Harry.  
  
"Good. Then, put the cocaine and crack into the cauldron. And throw the marajuna in it. Stir for 5 minutes, Mr. Potter! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" asked Snape.  
  
"YES!!!" lied Harry.  
  
"No screaming... dammit," said Snape.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"No sighing... dammit," said Snape.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"No rolling eyes... dammit," said Snape.  
  
So in Charms class.  
  
"And so to use the Killing charm. Ya must say Avada Kedvara! Myeees," said Flickwick.  
  
"BASTARD!!" screamed Beast Boy. "DIE YOU CHINESE SON OF BITCH!!"  
  
"What the fuck? That's racist, dammit. And I'm not Chinese," said Flickwick.  
  
Beast Boy turned into a Gorilla, and smacked Flickwick to death. Hermione was crying as it happened, and everyone else just gave the OO look.  
  
"Beast Boy, STOP!!" screamed Robin. BB stopped. "What?" Flickwick was dead.  
  
"You just killed Flickwick, YOU ANIMAL CHANGING SON OF A BITCH!!!" screamed Robin.  
  
"Screw you guys, I'm going home," said Beast Boy. He left the classroom.  
  
So in Herbology Class  
  
"Now, this plant can eat people. And so you must-"Sprout was then eaten by the plant.  
  
"What the fuck? Incendio!" chanted Jinx, Sprout came out of the plant... dead.  
  
So in DADA!  
  
"Terra, turn to Page 100!" exclaimed Umbridge.  
  
"Noooooo... I need rocks to throw at this bitch people!" exclaimed Terra.  
  
"De-"Umbridge then was hit by a big rock.  
  
"BITCH!!" screamed Terra, she threw more rocks at her. Everyone cheered.  
  
So now all the classes ended, and everyone then went to their common rooms. It was now almost nighttime, and Snape, the titans, and all the important hogwarts students in this story came.  
  
"Voldemort's hideout is deep in this forest, students," said Snape.  
  
"That was lame," said BB.  
  
And so they then came upon Voldemort's hideout.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE FUCKERS!!" screamed Voldemort. The death eaters and man eating snakes rushed to them.  
  
End of Chapter 15! 


	16. The Fight of Doomy Doom

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Oh, and thanks for the. Reviews! . Yes, I'd do that thingie where the authors reply to j00, but it takes too much of the story space. The stories better than the replies!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"ATTACK PATTERN ALPHA BITCH!!" screamed Jinx. They all got into attack pattern alpha. And started kicking the Death Eater's asses, and the man eating snakes.  
  
Terra threw a bunch of tiny rocks at the Death Eaters, while Raven putted one in telekinesis at a time and threw them at the man-eating snakes. Which then ate them.  
  
Voldemort got his wand out, and Nikki came out now strapped in a table.  
  
"I will not let you hurt my apprentice..." said Raven to herself. She charge towards Voldemort. Harry followed Raven, casting Crucio spells on things around him. "WAIIIIIT!" screamed Harry. So now, insert the last music of the Kingdom Hearts Sound Track in disk two!  
  
"DIE VOLDEMORT. DIE!!" screamed Harry. "AVA-"  
  
"Wait!!" exclaimed Voldemort. "You can only kill me in the last second chapter of Teen Titans meet HARRY POTTER 3. Or only in the 7th HP book, BITCH!!" screamed Voldemort, he threw a brick on Harry's head.  
  
Raven then threw black bolts at Voldemort. "DIEEE!"  
  
"Didn't you fucking heard what I just said? 'Ya moron!" exclaimed Voldemort.  
  
"COPYRIGHT THAT CREATORS OF XENOSAGA!! COPYRIGHT IT NAMCO!!" screamed Harry. "Ex-"  
  
"Wait, we can't duel!!" exclaimed Voldemort.  
  
"FUCK!!" screamed Harry. "Go kick his ass Raven!"  
  
"AZARATH...METRION...ZINTHOS!!!!" chanted Raven, Voldemort was in full telekinesis and was about to explode.  
  
"KILL HIM DAMMIT!!" screamed Harry. Voldemort broke out of telekinesis.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHHAHA! FEAR ME!!!" screamed Voldemort. He inserted all the drugs in the world into him, including the source of a 100 cups of coffee!! He then sucked out Nikki's powers.  
  
"...I...AM...GOD..." said Voldemort in God's mighty voice. All the death eaters were dead, and Slade was knocked out. Voldemort was the size of Blackzilla from Chappelle's show.  
  
"We must kill him," said Robin.  
  
Starfire and Blackfire did a combo of bolts at Voldemort, which did nothing to him for he did slow motion on himself.  
  
Robin and Cyborg did the Sonic Boom on Voldemort, which did a little damage to Voldemort. Terra levitated a big rock in which she's not suppose to throw because Raven said it's too dangerous in Titan Rising.  
  
Screw the last music in the second disk in KH soundtrack. Now insert the last boss battle music while fighting Ansem for the third time or the last boss battle in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"Azarath, Blood, Zinthos!" chanted Blood, he fired his black bolts at Voldemort, which brought no pain to Voldemort.  
  
"Hey, guys, remember Voldemort's weak spot being the mushrooms and wang?" shouted Harry to everyone, everyone nodded.  
  
They all fired at Voldemort's wang, but it did little damage.  
  
"FOOLS!! THE WANG ISN'T MY WEAK SPOT ANYMORE!!" screamed Voldemort, he fired mushrooms at everyone.  
  
"AHHHHH!" screamed everyone.  
  
"WHERE ARE MY CRAYONS? SOMEONE STOLD MY CRAYONS!! WAAAAA!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
"...How did crayons got into this subject?" asked Starfire.  
  
Jinx didn't knew what to jinx, and the others... didn't know what to do. Draco laughed evilly.  
  
"MWAHAHAHHAA! I SHALL MERGE WITH J00!" screamed Draco, he merged with Voldemort.  
  
"Draco you fucking traitor!!" screamed Snape.  
  
"As for you..." started Voldemort. He made Snape a Death Eater again.  
  
"I AM BACK MASTER!!!! AGAIN!!" screamed Snape. "BUT THIS TIME I'LL TRULY BE BACK!!" he fired Avada Kedvara spells at the others. But they dodged.  
  
"I have an idea," said Raven. She mixed with her emotions and became super Raven, same with Blood. They fired lazar beams at Voldemort, killing him... or paralyzing him.  
  
Snape then turned to normal, same as Draco, but a shard of Voldemort went inside Snape's mind in which nobody noticed.  
  
"Yay! It's over!!" exclaimed everyone, they then went back to Hogwarts.  
  
So at Hogwarts  
  
"I'm displeased with all of you," said Dumbledore. "This could of gotten you expelled, and Snape! From this I can dismiss you as professor!"  
  
"YAY!!!" exclaimed Ron and Harry.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," said Dumbledore. "Anyways, I'm not expelling you people because then that'll be crappy."  
  
"Right," said everyone. They then went to their dormitories.  
  
End of Chapter 16  
  
Well... that was crappy. 


	17. The Possessing Spree

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!!  
  
Damn... 17 chapters! O.O  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Raven was now in the detention she was suppose to have in chapter 2 in which I never showed. Snape just remembered that.  
  
Snape was twitching a lot, and Raven stared at him. "Okay... are you fine?" asked Raven. "I LOVE YOU!" screamed Snape.  
  
"Not again!!" exclaimed Raven, she got up and was about to leave the classroom, but the door was locked.  
  
"Last time... was cut off," said Snape.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU??" asked Raven.  
  
"The dog from the second episode of season two!" exclaimed Snape; the green dog came out of Snape. "I wanted to show you my love!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Raven, she was tackled in the floor and was licked on the face.  
  
The real Snape backed away and ran into his office.  
  
"That was weird," he said. "I wonder where Umbridge is..."  
  
"Save me!! Someone!!" exclaimed Raven as the dog was licking her.  
  
"ANYTHING!!" she then screamed.  
  
'This'll be her detention,' thought Snape, 'It's evil enough for her.'  
  
"I heard that," said Raven. She continued to be licked by the dog.  
  
Snape then fell on the floor. "Ugh..." A green aura surrounded him as he shaped into Ansem, or Voldemort. Voldemort just was exactly looking like Ansem because I like how Ansem looks like!!  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahhahahahahahha!" laughed Voldemort, possessing Snape's body. "Fuck..." The body turned into Snape's, but Voldemort was still possessing Snape. Voldemort then walked into the class.  
  
"Shoo," said Voldemort mixed with Snape's voice. The dog ran out into the halls. Voldemort then grabbed Raven.  
  
"Are you okay Snape?" asked Raven.  
  
"Snape... that traitor?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" exclaimed Raven. Voldemort went out of Snape's body and went to Raven's. Snape fell asleep.  
  
"Mwahahaha!" laughed Voldemort evilly, who was now in Raven's body. He walked out of the classroom and walked over to the Slytherin common room. Using Raven's memory, he said "Silver Star".  
  
The common room opened up, and Voldemort went in. Voldemort then went to Nikki, who got her powers back.  
  
"Hi Raven," said Nikki.  
  
"Hi," answered Voldemort back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go meditate in the forest..."  
  
"Okay," said Nikki. "Let's go."  
  
And so the two went deep into the forbidden forest, and Nikki got into meditating position.  
  
"Mwahahaha!" laughed Voldemort. "Huh?" Voldemort's spirit then went into Nikki's, and possessed her.  
  
Raven opened her eyes a little and saw Nikki in her true power.  
  
"Fuck," said Raven. The trees were exploding, the sky was dark, and it was a thunderstorm with a bunch of thunder chaos, and dark chaos. Nikki's eyes were glowing yellow.  
  
"DARKNESS SHALL RULE ALL!!!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
Raven opened her communicator which had magic batteries or was magically operated. "Guys, get to the forbidden forest!" Raven putted it away.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!" screamed Raven, a black shield surrounded her. Any moment her friends would be here.  
  
A moment later...  
  
Her friends came.  
  
"Azarath, Blood, Zinthos!" chanted Blood, he threw two trees towards Nikki, but it did no damage to her.  
  
Starfire madly fired star bolts at Nikki, which did no damage while Blackfire did the same. Jinx jinxed the trees making them fall on Nikki, which did no damage.  
  
"SHE'S INVINCABLE!!! RUN!!" screamed Beast Boy.  
  
"Our powers may not work, but how about some magic?" asked Robin.  
  
The 9 charged a Flipendo knock back jinx spell, and fired at Nikki, doing a lot of damage. They did it again, and Voldemort's spirit got out of Nikki. She fell asleep.  
  
"Zzzzzz..."  
  
"Damn you Voldemort," said Raven.  
  
"We really have to kill him," said Cyborg.  
  
"I'm amazed," said Jinx. "Cyborg said something since a few chapters..."  
  
"Was it chapter 6 since he said a thing?" asked Raven. "Oh... I think it's-"  
  
Nikki woke up. "Stop discussing the story. It OOSC."  
  
"OOSC?" asked everyone.  
  
"Out of Story Characters."  
  
"Whatever," said Robin. They went back into the castle.  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
Since there's only a few chapters left... I'm making the next chapter a total Robin and Starfire chapter. 19 will be a Beast Boy and Terra one... a bit, at least ½ of it is. ((I don't want to upset BBR fans. I think I'm also a BBR fan...)) 


	18. The Starfire and Robin Chapter

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Starfire and Robin sat down on a bench, at 8 o' clock at Sunday night. In a hour they'd have to go back in the castle.  
  
"Robin," said Starfire, she looked at him. Today was March 14. "Remember the time we took that love potion?"  
  
"Yeah," said Robin, remembering what happened. He spilled it out when he made Starfire drink the potion. That Robin loved Starfire.  
  
"You know what I said when I finished drinking it... it was the truth. I wasn't forced to love you by the potion. But I though you'd think it was the potion. I couldn't hold it anymore," said Starfire, she really loved Robin.  
  
"I know... I love you," said Robin.  
  
"I love you too," said Starfire. They hugged each other.  
  
"For my 16th floor, you will be my prince," said Starfire.  
  
"And you will be my princess," replied Robin back.  
  
"And when I'm 20... we can celebrate our Marriage'. In Tamaran we too have a thing marriages. My parents were married at Solar South, the 14th month out of 20 months, at the 16th day of the 1st week. We have a different time period," said Starfire.  
  
"Interesting," replied Robin. "You know... remember that date when I had to go with the snob called Kitten?"  
  
"Yes... I remember that... that... bitch, you guys say," said Starfire.  
  
"She was a big bitch and snob," said Robin. "Well, I didn't wanted to go on a date with her, I really mean it. I would of rather go on a date with you."  
  
"I know... I wanted her to get her hands off my boy!" exclaimed Starfire. "And how old was she anyways?"  
  
"She's 17 I think... or 14. But they seem to old to be 14 because that spider man we fought seemed 17," answered Robin.  
  
"And for a 17 year old she's such a brat," said Starfire.  
  
"So... wanna kiss?" asked Robin.  
  
"No, I shall wait until the day of our marriage," said Starfire.  
  
"Okay," answered Robin back. They continued to hug each other, and then stopped and walked forward to the lake.  
  
Blackfire saw this, and flew to them.  
  
"So little sister, finally found a boyfriend?" asked Blackfire.  
  
"Yes, AND HE'S MY BOY!!!" screamed Starfire.  
  
"Um... okay. No need to be screaming," said Blackfire.  
  
Meanwhile with Blood and Jinx  
  
Jinx was hugging Blood tightly.  
  
"I said I don't love you Jinx!! I said I love Poly!" exclaimed Blood.  
  
"I WUV U!!" screamed Jinx.  
  
"ARRRRGH!!" screamed Blood. "I NEED SAVING!!"  
  
Blood then broke free of Jinx, and flew like hell away from her.  
  
"NOOOOO!" screamed Jinx.  
  
So back with Robin and Starfire  
  
They were now dancing with each other for no reason, remembering The Halloween Ball.  
  
"I wish the ball was like this... but they screwed it up," said Robin.  
  
"Yeah," replied Starfire.  
  
"Why Draco... why Pansy? Why?" asked Robin.  
  
Then Starfire and Robin started to float towards the sky. Simple and Clean by Utada... what's her last name again? CRAP!! Oh well.  
  
"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please... oh baby! Don't go!" Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight..."  
  
Starfire and Robin were close to the atmosphere. They looked at each other. "I wanted you to see this," said Robin. He took off his mask, which showed his blue eyes.  
  
"Robin," said Starfire. "It's beautiful." They started to float down as a bunch of blue colored stars were around them. They then started to fall.  
  
"Make a wish," said Robin.  
  
"I wish we'd love each other forever," said Starfire.  
  
"Me too," said Robin.  
  
So with Terra and Beast Boy ((screw chapter 19 being about them))  
  
"So, you really think I'm funny?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah, you're funny. And caring, too," said Terra.  
  
"Aww... nobody ever said that!!" Beast Boy gave a happy look.  
  
Back with Robin and Starfire  
  
When they got back to ground it was 8:50.  
  
"We better go back now," said Robin.  
  
The two went inside the castle, the same with the others.  
  
End of Chapter 18  
  
That was so... Robin and Starfire. 


	19. Spoilers

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing. Oh and a warning. There's a spoiler in this chapter! So if you want spoilers, then go ahead and read it. If you don't, skip it.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
And so it was now April 20. It was 10 days until May. Everyone was at the Great Hall eating breakfast.  
  
Raven was in a pizza contest with Pansy, and, Raven won. Nikki cheered. Draco cried, and whipped his tears with French cheese. Pansy then hugged Draco, and they then rubbed each others head at each other's shoulders. Blood just stared.  
  
"Raven is the winner, suckers," said Nikki. "Screw with her and I swear to god you're a prostitute."  
  
"Prostitutes... I hate them. THOSE GOD DAMN DIRTY LEMON PUTTING SON OF A BITCHES!!" screamed Raven, Draco's plate exploded.  
  
So at the Hufflepuff table  
  
Turk was with Larry, discussing about Cedric. "Who's Cedric?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Cedric... was the greatest Hufflepuff ever," said Turk. "He died at the Tri Wizard tournament last year..."  
  
"It was a sad death. He used to be the seeker, and was captain of the Qudditch team, and was Prefect!" exclaimed Larry. "He was my best friend, and Cho's ex- boyfriend."  
  
"I am... sorry for your lost," said Starfire.  
  
So at the Ravenclaw Table  
  
"I thank you for telling me to read a book, Cho," said Cyborg. "I learned a lot. I feel like role playing..."  
  
"You're welcome, Cyborg. Reading is a great thing, and is fun. You learn a lot," said Cho.  
  
"I finally know how to spell Division!" exclaimed Cyborg. "I am so proud of myself." He cried of tears of happiness.  
  
"I'm proud of you!" exclaimed Cho. Jinx then had to interrupt. "Sorry, but I read 1,000,100 books in my life time. I WANT PRAISE DAMMIT. PRAISE!!" screamed Jinx.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm a optimist, well Starfire is one too. Hmm," said Blackfire.  
  
So at the Gryffindor Table  
  
"Is it me, or I think we're being screwed a lot," said Beast Boy. "God this sucks."  
  
"Yes, I know BB! I KNOW!!" screamed Terra. "We're awesome."  
  
Hermione and Ron were making out in front of them. Harry and Robin stared. "I'm freaked out," said Robin.  
  
"Me too," replied Harry. They were afraid.  
  
At the Professor's Tables, Snape stared at Umbridge's cleavage. "So... amazing," said Snape. "Yup," said Umbridge. The two hugged each other. Dumbledore sighed. "I hate these people..."  
  
So a little while later...  
  
Raven gave Harry's a broom. "It's called the Telekinesis Broom. It has the full of Blood's and my power," said Raven. "You should be able to beat Starfire with this."  
  
"Cool, thanks," said Harry. He grabbed the broom.  
  
So outside at the lake  
  
SPOILERS  
  
"OH MY GOD YES!!!" screamed Beast Boy. The titans and Harry went to Beast Boy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Raven.  
  
"We finally got the schedule for season three of Teen Titans, AND THERE WILL BE A 4th season!" exclaimed Beast Boy. The whole team cheered, including Harry.  
  
"Can you tell us about it?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Okay, the third season will sadly be all about you. AND BLACKFIRE RETURNS!" screamed Beast Boy. Blackfire flew to them.  
  
"YAY!" screamed Blackfire.  
  
"And the 4th season will be focused on Raven! WHEE!" exclaimed Harry, pointing at the screen at BB's labtop.  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Raven.  
  
"And then it says here, Tara Strong got into Raven's voice and said Daddy's Coming. HOLY CRAP! I have to hear that! I never heard Raven said daddy," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Where the fuck did you get all of this goodness?" asked Raven.  
  
"Animation Insider! Best, TT information, ever," said Beast Boy.  
  
"YOU MUST EMAIL THE LINK TO US NOW!" screamed Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Beast Boy, he emailed the link to their emails.  
  
END OF SPOILERS!  
  
So at the Qudditch Field  
  
"Okay! To kick these people asses, we must do the same thing we did in the 3rd book! And do the same strategy. And I'm talking about the match against Slytherin in which where we won the Qudditch cup!" exclaimed Angelina.  
  
And so then Katie got the quaffle, and passed it to Angelina. She then was hit by a bludger. A little while later, the score was 50 (Gryffindor) to 60 (Hufflepuff)  
  
Harry then was chasing after the snitch as Starfire was right next to him.  
  
"LEMME...GET...THE...SNITCH...YOU...BITCH!" screamed Harry. Starfire then bumped on Harry's broom and was almost at the snitch, then Harry caught up and was a inch away from the snitch. He then grabbed the snitch, and everyone cheered.  
  
So at the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Everyone was having a very weird party, and they all danced and screamed like monkeys.  
  
"Like oh my god Harry you're the best!" exclaimed Ginny, hugging him.  
  
"STOP HUGGING ME YOU BITCH!" screamed Harry. Ginny ran away from him and cried, while Harry laughed maniacally.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
Terra and Beast Boy were drinking butter beer, as Robin showed some awesome moves with his rod.  
  
So at the Hufflepuff Common Room  
  
Everyone here was also partying for the hell of it. They partied madly, as Starfire jumped up and down eating asparagus for no apparent reason. And Turk was just drinking butter beer with Larry.  
  
They then brought Cedric's dead body, and tried to make him alive.  
  
"LIVE BITCH. LIVE!" screamed the hufflepuffs.  
  
"I say we put jelly in him!" exclaimed Starfire. He took jelly and put it into Cedric's mouth. His eyes than opened.  
  
"I AM ALIVE BITCHES!" screamed Cedric.  
  
"w00t!" cheered everyone. They then got weird and jump around madly hugging Cedric and drinking butter beer madly.  
  
So at the Ravenclaw Common Room  
  
Cho and Cyborg hugged each other, while everyone else partied for no reason. Blackfire showed off some sexy moves, while Jinx just threw books in the air and burned them.  
  
"Burn baby, burn!" exclaimed Jinx. The ravenclaws cheered like hell.  
  
"w00t!" they cheered. They actually loved books being burnt, and that's what made them so smart.  
  
So at the Slytherin Common Room  
  
Raven just watching everyone party. While Draco and Pansy did a French kiss, and while Blood blowed up objects.  
  
"MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!" laughed Blood. He looked at Raven. "Daddy's coming."  
  
"YOU STOLD MY LINE BITCH!" screamed Raven. They started throwing objects at each other madly, until the common room was in ruins.  
  
So at the Great Hall  
  
The teachers were partying madly. While Albus fired spells at random things in the hall. Minerva kissed Albus as he did so. Snape and Umbridge just French kissed madly. And then Snape said:  
  
"I WANT MAN TITTIES!" he screamed.  
  
"I love my breasts," said Umbridge.  
  
"I love you!" exclaimed Snape, they hugged each other madly.  
  
End of Chapter 19 (DAMN!)  
  
Okay! I'm gonna do another preview of the second TTMHP!  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT TTMHP!  
  
"Okay, so now that Cedric's alive and that shit. What do we do?" asked Starfire.  
  
"We start a cult against ourselves!" exclaimed Turk.  
  
"THEN WE COMMIT MASS SUICIDE!" screamed Cedric.  
  
"COOL!" screamed Starfire.  
  
END OF PREVIEW!  
  
Ye' like? And yes, I've gotten that information from Animation Insider... or the place that give away free Teen Titans go! Comics that you must be the first to answer a question or some shit... And the best place for TT info, ever. (If not, then in your review give me a link to a site better than that site! And yes I have knowledge of that site that has TT screenshots, bios, and reviews. AND SOUND CLIPS. AMAZING.)  
  
For now, you're sick of my rambles. But Raven has something to say. Oh, and it's a spoiler, so, skip if you hate spoilers.  
  
Raven: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TRIGON? I'M GONNA FUCING KICK YOUR ASS IN SEASON FOUR!  
  
Trigon: Not on your god damn life.  
  
Raven: It's damned because of YOU!! (Explodes a bunch of things)  
  
Trigon: WHEE!  
  
Blood: It simply puts a step and song in my heart.  
  
Trigon: Hey! You got that from the RE3 Versus magazine!  
  
Blood: Yep... been playing RE3 too much. I better make a fucking appearance in that RE/TT story of yours!  
  
END OF SPOILERS  
  
Well then, I might, but then again, you're not officially Raven's brother. I just made a mistake when I created you. I thought at the DC comics when Raven returns with Brother Blood, I thought it said with her brother blood. Ha!  
  
Raven: Isn't that a spoiler?  
  
Well, you won't get it if you haven't read the comics.  
  
Harry: WHEE! ABOVE THE RIM! NIGHT PEE! MO' MONEY! THIS TOO SHALL PAST!  
  
Holy shit! He's saying random words from graffiti of RE3. RUN BITCHES!  
  
THE OFFICIAL ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER!! 


	20. Keep the JWC a Secret!

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER  
  
Disclaimer: HOLY FUCKING SHIT 20 FUCKIN' CHAPTERS! OO. Anyways, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the crap in this story. And yes, you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter XX (Or 20, I need to work on my roman numerals)  
  
"Okay, so why the fuck is it XX? This isn't really Final Fantasy," said Raven, she was in the hallway.  
  
"Personally, I don't give a crap," said Harry.  
  
Then Draco shot an flipendo spell at Raven, again, and Raven got pissed.  
  
"BITCH!" screamed Raven, and was about kill Draco.  
  
They then started a bitch fight, and Raven won. Umbridge then saw this, again.  
  
"DETENTION!" she screamed.  
  
"DETENTION!" mocked Harry.  
  
"FUCKER!" screamed Umbridge.  
  
"FUCKER!" mocked Harry again.  
  
"DETENTION!" screamed Umbridge.  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Then, Starfire bumped into Raven.  
  
"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" screamed Starfire. "Bitch, bitch, bitch!"  
  
"Uh... Starfire?" asked Raven.  
  
"BITCH!!! BIATCH!! FUCK!!!! SLUT!!! HO!!! WHORE!!" screamed Starfire.  
  
"DETENTION!" screamed Umbridge, she left the hallway.  
  
"STARFIRE!" screamed Raven.  
  
"Yes?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Don't say those words," said Raven.  
  
"What words?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Never mind," said Raven. Raven putted her hood on, and walked off into the distance.  
  
"Uh...?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," said Starfire. Starfire flew off into the distance.  
  
"Why does everyone keep going off to the distance?" asked Harry. Robin walked to him.  
  
"I dunno... things seem, distant now," said Robin. He walked off to the distance.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" screamed Harry. People walked passed him... into the distance.  
  
"Can you please stop making people walk off into the distance?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," said Nikki. She walked off into the distance.  
  
"Oh well, better join the others," said Harry. He walked off into the distance.  
  
Somewhere in a Church far away from Hogwarts  
  
"So, Trigon?" said one of the members of the Unknown Posse.  
  
"He's about to awaken," said another one of the members.  
  
"But his children are at Hogwarts," said the one from before. "With friends."  
  
"They are no match for him."  
  
"But what about Blood?"  
  
"Blood is not a threat. He can not feel anything or do anything, he might just serve Trigon if his evil awakens."  
  
"But Raven?"  
  
"Raven... there's a chance she might refuse to the evil linage in her."  
  
"Nikki?'  
  
"Damn, I thought Voldemort already got hold of her!"  
  
"Apparently, Voldemort was a traitor. He wanted Nikki's power to be stronger than Trigon."  
  
"Slade?"  
  
"Slade is just another pathetic fool."  
  
So at Detention  
  
Raven grabbed the knife, and began cutting herself madly. She then licked her blood.  
  
"OO" Was the look Umbridge, Harry, and Starfire gave.  
  
"ALL HAIL TRIGON!" screamed Raven, her eyes glowed red.  
  
"Raven...?" asked Starfire.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Raven, she got up and objects levitated around her.  
  
Then, Terra entered the room.  
  
"Late for detention, sorry," said Terra. She saw Raven.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" screamed Umbridge, she ran out of the room.  
  
"Raven!" exclaimed Terra, she tried to levitate a rock but Raven had it.  
  
"Stop this!" exclaimed Terra.  
  
"YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! TRAITOR!" screamed Raven.  
  
"Witch!" exclaimed Terra.  
  
"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" screamed Raven, and putted Terra into telekinesis.  
  
Starfire threw a bunch of starbolts at Raven, but Raven backfired them at her.  
  
"RAVEN STOP!" screamed Harry. He fired some spells and held his hand to her.  
  
"I don't need..." Raven then returned to normal and fell down.  
  
"Ugh," said Raven.  
  
"It's okay," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks," said Raven.  
  
They walked out of the classroom into the distance...  
  
So now at the Qudditch Field  
  
Robin has been beating up Cedric madly.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" screamed Robin. "You took my candy you damn son of a bitch!"  
  
"IT WAS JUST IN FRONT OF ME! I couldn't help it!" cried Cedric.  
  
"DIEEEE!" screamed Robin.  
  
"Um," said Larry.  
  
"WHEE!" screamed Turk.  
  
"Amazing," said Hermione.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" laughed Beast Boy.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Ron.  
  
"What the fuck?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Starfire said fuck?" asked Robin. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
They all got crazy and ran like hell.  
  
End of Chapter 20

* * *

  
Okay people, I want you to sign this.  
  
What is it? A petition for the JWC of Neopets. **Just sign it! Please?**  
  
"Keep the JWC a secret!" exclaimed Raven.  
  
"YEAH!" screamed Harry. 

You're asking why? Well, I go to the JWC of Neopets, and it's going public. It's the only place free from n00bs. So go sign it if you want to.


	21. The Offensive Chapter

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter...

Whoa, I should add a cliffhanger or something. Not many reviews... and 21st chapter. Crap... but I shouldn't worry.

Chapter 21

And so it has been another day. It was now May 12. Until Blood finally asked to Raven.

"What the hell?" asked Blood.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Notice how distant Ron and Hermione have been lately? It's like they've been doing the same stuff Cyborg and Cho have been doing," said Blood.

"Yeah, but let's go to Hogsmeade," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Blood.

So at Hogsmeade

"WE'VE DECIDED TO BE AT HOGSMEADE. BECAUSE DIAGON ALLEY IS HORRIBLE. AND THAT WE ARE LOVED BY OUR FANS," screamed Fred and George. Everyone cheered.

"We love you Fred and George!" exclaimed everyone Harry then walked up to Raven.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Raven. And so they went to the three broomsticks.

So at the three broomsticks, they've started to get drunk from butter beer. It was a party there, anyways. They were all celebrating of the return of Fred and George. Or that they've first appeared in this story...

"Hey Harry," said George to Harry. "Have you seen Ron lately?"

"No, he's been... distant a lot. I rarely see him and Hermione in the common room. And sometimes in class, too," said Harry.

"Alright. I just wanted to know," said George.

"Wait a second... how the hell can you be back if you're still here?" asked Harry.

"AW SHIT!" screamed George, he then turned into some person, same as Fred.

"He found us out! RUN!" screamed the dark figures. Harry started to chase after them, as they then fired a spell at him, and he started to sleep.

Later...

Harry woke up, only to see Voldemort.

"Hello Potter," said Voldemort.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Harry. "You're supposed to be dead, you bastard!"

"Idiot, Voldemort can only die by being killed by you. But now. I must kill you," said Voldemort.

"But. Only I can officially kill you," said Harry. "Besides, you can't kill me. If you did. Then the story would be screwed up."

"So...?" asked Voldemort.

"If you kill me. You'll be upsetting JK," said Harry.

"Who the fuck is JK?" asked Voldemort.

"The creator of HP. And all HP things," said Harry. "And that killing me would upset her..."

"Okay. WHAT THE FUCK? Wizard crap was always here. Probably some muggle found out about us. You know what? Fuck this, I'm adding her to my list on who to kill," said Voldemort.

"But if you do that. There won't be any more books!!" exclaimed Harry.

"Exactly, so then I can kill you," said Voldemort.

"Oh crap," said Harry. Harry then tried to move, but could not.

"Mwahaha. I place the Har Har Fucker You Can't Move spell," said Voldemort.

"You bastards!" exclaimed Harry. Now he wished he can mind speaking like Raven can. But then he realized he was in the Shrieking Shack.

So some place else

Nikki looked at the lake, as it was going to be a thunderstorm. She watched the lake move slightly. As her short gold brown hair moved by the wind, and as her brown eyes watched with envy.

She then sensed Raven was coming near her.

"Hey, have you seen Harry? He disappeared while I was drunk at the Three Broomsticks," said Raven.

"I don't know," answered Nikki.

"Okay then," said Raven. She placed her hood on and started to walk towards the lake.

"Raven!" exclaimed Ron as he ran to her.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know! Where were YOU?" asked Raven.

"With Hermione," said Ron.

"Always with Hermione. I think you've forgotten about Harry," said Raven.

"Listen! I haven't been in this story for a while because there hasn't been interest for me to be in it for a while. So shut up."

"Alright, let's find Harry," said Raven.

"And I'm coming," said Hermione coming out of nowhere. "For the hell of it."

And so they walked around everywhere in Hogwarts, expect for the Shrieking Shack.

"You think he's in there?" asked Hermione.

"Hell yes. There's no way he'd go to the FF," said Raven. So the three then barged into the SS. Where Voldemort greeted them.

"EEK!" screamed Ron.

"Kill him!" exclaimed Raven. They started firing madly at Voldemort.

"Listen you bastards. I came here to kill Harry-"

"FLIPENDO!" screamed Hermione. Voldemort dodged the spell.

"BUT I COULDN'T. Why? Because I can only kill him when JKR doesn't give a crap anymore. At least after the 7th book. But then she'd do that 8th book for charity. But screw charity! Anyways, I'm off to kill JKR. And I hope you bastards die," said Voldemort.

"What the fuck?" asked Ron.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU KILL SOMEONE IN A FIC FOR REAL AND THAT CRAP?" asked Raven.

"Simple. You just write a novel about it," said Hermione.

"Exactly. I'll possess Edgar... or whoever wrote that very dark poem in which has the word Nevermore in it, which some people believe Warn. Bros. Was reading poetry while making the episode, Nevermore," said Voldemort.

"You'd have to write a novel about that, too," said Hermione.

"BITCH!" screamed Voldemort, he cried. He was going to punch Hermione, when Ron fired a knock back jinx spell at him.

"Don't call Hermione a bitch, you hoe," said Ron.

"I love you Ron! " exclaimed Hermione.

"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" screamed Raven, Harry could now move.

"GANG UP ON HIM BITCHES!" screamed Harry. They started to punch Voldemort.

"DEATH EATERS ASEMBLE!" screamed Voldemort. Jinxy, Yasmin, Lucius, and Snape came.

"Snape is a traitor," said Hermione. "HE WAS SPYING ON YOU!"

"Yeah... I know that. That's why we've put the Imperious curse on him," said Voldemort.

"You bastards," said Ron.

"KILL!!" screamed Raven. Raven then started to fire her black bolts at Jinxy madly. While Harry fired Flipendo spells at Voldemort. Hermione took on Yasmin as she just used the Body Bind curse on her.

Sadly for Ron, he had both Lucius and Snape to deal. So Ron just levitated Snape's wand, and levitated it with his wand towards Lucius's eyes, and poked his eyes with Snape's wand.

"That hurts you bitch," said Lucius, he fell unconscious. Snape then cried like a baby, and then got over the Imperious Curse, and was normal.

Then the Death Eaters were defeated, and the gang of good people went back to Hogwarts.

So at Dumbledore's Office.

"Okay you people. Everyone cannot go alone to places like the Shrieking Shack and that crap. Do so and you're screwed," said Dumbledore. "SO GO!!!"

End of Chapter 21

If you felt that it was offensive when Voldemort was wanting to kill JKR... it's just a joke seeing as how screwed the world of HP would be if Harry was dead.


	22. Anti Code Lyoko

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is mentioned in this... story. I'm sure you got the freaking idea, like what everyone does when doing a disclaimer. So, yeah.

Chapter 22

So it was May 20, and everyone has been doing... nothing. Until Snape said to Robin after Potion's class.

"Robin, I need your help," said Snape to Robin.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"You see, I need to know which computer I should use. Mac or Windows?" asked Snape.

"Windows. It's hard highlighting with Macs, and with IE with a Mac. The results are shitty," said Robin. Nikki then went into the room.

"Yeah, I can't even go on the internet during Computer class in my Mac Account. DAMMIT. I WISH THEY SWITCHED TO WINDOWS OR AT LEAST MAKE ME GO ON THE INTERNET," screamed Nikki. "And the bad thing is... I sorted try to edit the results on my own... so I'm screwed and I'll be in big trouble if the teacher found out." (This is true, I went on Proxy and tried to fix it myself. So I'm screwed. And IE hates me. So that's why I dread Computer class when we have to do something on the net. And when we have to do a project. I swear I want to go back to Catholic school... at least they had windows in that catholic school I used to go to.)

"That sucks," said Snape.

"Macs are cool... they have appleworks. And AppleWorks is awesome," said Robin.

They then went into Snape's room, which was dark.

"So I've just ordered windows. And I ordered Windows XP," said Snape.

"DAMN YOU!" screamed Nikki. "XP gets Photo Shop, and I really want Photo Shop. I have Windows 98."

So then the Windows XP came, and Snape urged the others to go away.

10 days later

Snape had finally downloaded a program. Then, when he double clicked the program. A Matrix like thing from Code Lyoko came, and a face that looked like Kazuya's face (Kazuya is from Tekken.) was there.

"Who the fuck are you? I'm Xana, god dammit," said Xana.

"What the fuck?" asked Snape.

"..." said Xana.

"... Oh god, have I been watching Code Lyoko too much?" asked Snape.

"Just tell three people to get into the scanners. We have a mission," said Xana.

"ER?" asked Snape.

Then, three scanners appeared in Snape's room.

"Just get three people into them you fucking bitch," said Xana. "Or I'll launch an attack at Hogwarts. Hmm... why the fuck haven't I thought of launching an attack somewhere else? Like... America?" asked Xana.

"Because you're a bitch. And Aelita would stop you," said Snape.

So after Potion's class

Snape then called Beast Boy, Nikki, and Robin to stay after class with him.

"Alright. You bitches have to get into these scanners. Just like Code Lyoko," said Snape.

"Code Lyoko..." said Nikki. "CODE CHEESE!!!!"

"Shut up," said Snape.

"Cool. I'm gonna be 3-d!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah... I always wanted to see myself 3-d. Raven, she saw a 3-d model of herself once at Devian Art," said Robin.

"Anyways. Get into the damn scanners," said Snape. And so the three went into the three scanners each.

"Transfer... the three bitches. Scanning these bitches. AND 3-DTADIZED!!!" screamed Snape.

"You suck," said Xana. He then left the screen.

"Bitch," said Snape.

So in Lyoko (or the evil version of Lyoko) 

So in Lyoko, Robin had the same thing and his power was the ability of intelligent stuff. His weapon was a sword.

Beast Boy didn't have his animal powers, but he could change into any monster on Lyoko. And he had a gun for a weapon.

Nikki had the power of Telekinesis, and her weapon was a rod.

Xana then came up to them.

"Alright you bitches. We have to go to the copy place. And copy lots of monsters, then send them to Lyoko. Then, we attack and I go to the tower and activate it. Then I'll turn into black smoke in the real world."

"OKAY!" they screamed. They ran into a tower, and went to the copy place. Xana got a lot of copies of monsters. Then they went to the real Lyoko.

"Xana," said Aelita.

"Aelita," said Xana.

"Shut the fuck up. Let's fight dammit," said Aelita. Aelita then picked up a radio out of nowhere, and played it.

"Fear the Code Lyoko theme song!" exclaimed Aelita. Before the guy was singing Beast Boy said.

"Not too bad," said Beast Boy. Then the singing started.

"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed the four, they held their ears and cried in pain.

Yumi, Ulrich, and then Odd came and they started dancing to the song with Aelita.

"YEAH!!" screamed Odd.

"THIS IS WHY I WANT TO KILL THEM!" screamed Xana.

"STOP THE MUSIC!!! STOP THE MUSIC!!!" screamed Nikki.

"THIS IS WORSER THAN SLADE!!" cried Robin.

"I love this song," said Aelita.

Yumi then kissed Ulrich, and they hugged each other.

"WHOA!!" screamed Jeremy, as he sat in his chair in the real world.

The song then ended.

"DIE YOU BITCHES!" screamed Beast Boy. He fired with his gun madly at Odd. Odd then died and went back to the real world.

"PH33R MY TELEPATHY SKILLZ!" screamed Nikki. She threw 6 rocks at Yumi, killing her.

"OH SHIT!" screamed Jeremy.

Robin then sliced off Ulrich's head, making him go to the real world.

"DIEEEE!" screamed Xana.

Robin then sliced Aelita's feet off. Then Nikki slammed Aelita into the floor a lot, then Beast Boy shot Aelita a few times. Xana then made Aelita explode.

"No more of that fucking theme song. His voice... it's horrible," said Nikki.

So in the real world

"NOOOOOOO! AELIIIIITAAA! What the heck are we supposed to do now?" asked Jeremy. "And I just found the anti virus."

"Oh forget Aelita. You need a real girl," said Odd.

"BUT AELITA WAS MY FRIEND WHEN I WAS KID. THEN SHE WAS SUCKED INTO LYOKO!!"

"Oh... oh well," said Odd.

"I'm going to wear pink tomorrow. Black...dammit, It's not like someone died in my family every freaking day," said Yumi.

"Yay!" exclaimed Ulrich.

So then where Snape is...

"Uh... return to the past?" asked Snape. He pushed the return button, and everyone went to the past.

Albus went into Snape's room.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Albus. He then destroyed the computer and the scanners.

"YAY!" cheered Snape.

"No more Lyoko means no more of that evil theme song," said Nikki. "We should come up with a theme song."

"Yeah..."

So later... where the gang made their own song. They began singing it. 

_When it goes dark_

_You better watch out_

_Because the Anti Code Lyoko Team is coming_

_They're big._

_They're bad._

_And they're absolutely stupid._

_But anyways._

_You should be afraid._

_Because they will be your death bringers._

_Watch out, the sun is out._

_The Anti Code Lyoko Team is here._

_You better watch out._

_You better not cry._

_Because the Anti Code Lyoko Team is here._

_And they're ready to bring your death._

"It was beautiful," said Snape.

"Yeah," said Nikki.

"Where's Starfire? We need to cuddle," said Robin.

"I want Terra," said Beast Boy.

"Shut the fuck up," said Snape.

End of Chapter 22 

By the way... if you liked the Code Lyoko theme song. (The one where the guy was singing). Sorry, but I don't like whoever song in it's singing. You don't hear singing in Miguzi. But in other time when Code Lyoko is being played when it's not being aired during Miguzi... you can hear singing.

AND IT'S HORRIBLE. 

Raven: Dammit. Where am I in this?

It was a other character episode...

Raven: Alright.

On the next new TTHM...

Raven discoveres that a Posse called the Unknown Posse was behind her strange dark behavior, and Voldemort. She also learns a little of their plans.


	23. The Black Plague

Teen Titans meet HARRY POTTER

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 23

Raven was meditating with Starfire one day, while the sun was setting.

Harry talked with Ron about Science.

"Dude, it says here that to make a baby, the stem cell and the egg cell need to merge," said Ron, as he pointed to his Life Science textbook.

"Uh... yeah," said Harry.

"And it says here that the stem... WHOA. WHOA. WHOA," screamed Ron.

"HOLY SHIT. WHOA." Screamed Harry as he read that.

(Heh... I learned about how a woman gets a baby in her stomach... and crap in my new Science book. I was like: WHOA. HOLY FUCKING... WHOA.)

Starfire then flew over to them, as she had finished meditating with Raven.

"What are you two screaming about?" asked Raven, she read what the textbook said.

"...Whoa," said Raven, a tree blew up.

"Huh?" asked Starfire, she read the page. "I did not know such thing."

"No wonder why Blackfire is a slut," said Ron.

"I HEARD THAT!" screamed Blackfire. She got the jewel from Betrothed and began firing eye beams.

"AHHHH!" screamed Ron, he ran away.

So later, while Raven was looking at the lake at night.

"Hello there Sister Bitch," said Blood.

"Fuck off Blood," said Raven. She pulled out an Azarathian Wine, and took a sip.

"You're not supposed to drink..."

"FUCK OFF."

"Without me," said Blood. He grabbed the wine and took a sip.

"Yummy," said Blood.

"Hey, what the fuck are you guys doin'?" asked Filch.

"AW SHIT!" screamed Raven, a tree exploded.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Filch. He took a sip, and immediately got drunk.

"2 times... cheese equals 5," said Filch.

"WHOA. WHOA. WHOA." Screamed Blood.

"Amazing," said Raven.

"Hey... where'd you get the wine?" asked Blood.

"I found it at a tree in the forest. It said it was from Azar. Supposed to keep my emotions in control for a while," said Raven. She then left for the forest.

"Okay," said Blood. "So Filch, have you ever scored?"

"Scoring... the nebula... the uterus... URINEY SCORES!" screamed Filch.

"Whoa, I need a camera," said Blood, he took a camera out and began taping Filch.

So with Raven...

Raven picked up four more bottles of the wine with her powers. She then started to levitate away from the box of wine.

She then heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" asked Raven, knowing something was there. It couldn't be the wind, you know, unless it was Hurricane Nikki then it was the wind.

"Psst," said a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Raven, Brother Blood then appeared. "AHH. IT'S BROTHER BLOOD."

"Yeah, it is," said Brother Blood.

"Nikki thought you were my brother in the comic books," said Raven.

"Yes, I know... but she lost this bet once," said Brother Blood.

"Discuss," said Raven.

FLASH BLACK

Nikki and Brother Blood were reading Goose Bumps story, and the both of them were on the last Goose Bump story written yet.

Then, Brother Blood won.

"I WON. I WON. I READ ALL THE GOOSE BUMPS STORIES YET!" screamed Brother Blood.

"DAMMIT," screamed Nikki.

"Name someone after me dammit," said Brother Blood, he then left.

END FLASH BLACK

"You have hot reading skills," said Raven.

"Yeah... anyways. I came to tell you that something bad is going to happen," said Brother Blood.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"You see... there's this group. They want to rule the world. Voldemort is apart of it," said Brother Blood.

"And?" asked Raven.

"They're going to release Trigon, and make you and Blood evil," said Brother Blood, he then disappeared.

Raven then went back to Blood, where there was a party going on.

"The fuck?" asked Raven.

Nikki was dressed in all white, and had a towel around her neck, kind of like Raven's cloak but there was no hood.

"Dun dun dun dun WHITE GIRL!" screamed Nikki, she began singing the original Batman song, replacing Batman with White Girl.

"OKAY. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" asked Raven. A tree blew up.

"We're drunk, we're drunk, we're gonna drink beer!" exclaimed Blood. 8 trees then blew up.

Albus was too drunk to realize what everyone was doing, but he taped everything.

"Party over," said Raven, but no one listened.

"FRESH TAMARAN BEER!" screamed Blackfire.

"Let's kiss, Robin," said Starfire.

"WOOO!" screamed everyone.

Robin grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"I have to be dreaming," said Raven.

"Robin is finally going to score," said Cyborg.

"No you dumbass. Robin isn't going to score. And you never scored either, and you never will. And when you get married, you're child will be an adopted one," said Ron.

Cyborg then cried.

"Hey Terra," said Beast Boy.

"Yes?" Terra.

"TRAITOR!" screamed Beast Boy.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Terra.

"Just joking," said Beast Boy. "But stay the fuck away from Slade."

"Okay," said Terra. She then grabbed one of those Tamaran beers and got drunk.

"PARTY ANIMAL!!!" screamed Terra.

"He pooped in his pants and pissed from his mouth! What the fuck is wrong with you Bob?" sang Harry. Raven walked to him.

"Don't tell me you're also drunk," said Raven.

"I'm drunk, bitch," said Harry. He past Raven herbal tea.

"Whoa... thanks," said Raven. Raven took a sip of it, and it tasted like Azarathian Wine...

Raven then fell asleep, and when she woke up. She saw Blood. And he had four glowing red eyes.

"DEATH. DEATH. DEATH TREATY. KILL. KILL. TRIGON SHALL COME. DEATH. DEATH. DEATH TREATY. KILL. KILL. TRIGON SHALL COME!" screamed Blood.

"The Trigon song," said Raven.

It started to rain blood, and everyone was dying.

"Ashes, ashes..." said a few children.

"Oh my god. It's the black plague," said Raven.

Then, huge flames appeared in a circle, and Trigon came in front of them.

"Rise my children. It is the time for the end of this pathetic world!" exclaimed Trigon.

Raven then hid inside a tree, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

"I know you're here Metrion," said Trigon. The tree Raven was in exploded.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" screamed Raven.

"Death. Death. Death Treaty. Kill. Kill. Trigon Shall Come. Ashes. Ashes. Death Death..." sang the children.

"You were borned to be evil. You were borned to rule the world with me!" exclaimed Trigon.

"No I wasn't," said Raven.

"Idiot. Blood, get her," said Trigon.

"COME SISTER!" screamed Blood. He flew towards Raven.

"No," said Raven.

Blood used his Tentacles (The same tentacles that she used to do what she did to Dr. Light.) to wrap around Raven.

"Kill me, and you won't rule the world," said Raven.

"We won't kill you. Just make you bring out that evil side," said Blood.

"NO!" screamed Raven.

"Yes. Your pathetic friends made you weak. They made you fear, cry, and hate. They made you a weakling. Don't be that sort of weakling anymore. Show them you mean no mercy," said Trigon.

"So what if I feel emotions? All humans are supposed to feel them. But because of you... I was cursed," said Raven.

"Of what? Weakness?" asked Trigon.

"No..."

"Fear?"

"No..."

"Anger?"

"NO!"

Raven opened her eyes, only to see she was dreaming. It was now morning, and everyone was snoring.

Raven then placed her hood on, and started to walk forward, away from the lake. She bumped into Draco.

"Hi idiot," said Draco. He then was sent flying to a tree.

Raven's eyes glowed red, and she looked at him. Raven then walked into the castle.

End of Chapter 23

I think this chapter was the best one yet. Well, what will happen in the next chapter?

REVIEW.

Beast Boy: I thought the Trigon song sucked.

Demons can't make songs for shit...

Raven: Tell me about it, Blood tried to do that once. It was horrible.

Blood: Dammit, couldn't you of named me Kazuya instead of Blood?

Sorry, but if I named you Kazuya... that would be copywriting.


	24. The Black Plague Part 2

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. If I did, there would be 20 Harry Potter books, and 10 Seasons of Teen Titans.

Chapter 24

Raven curled around herself in her bed, she had a blanket around her.

"Hey stupid little girl," said Pansy.

Raven ignored her. 

"All around like that, just like a little baby. Weakling," said Pansy.

_I wonder why they always do that..._

"..."

_Maybe for the fun of it..._

_Or maybe, they just don't like me..._

"Hello?"

_Perhaps, they're speaking the truth._

_Maybe I am a weakling..._

_But why do I let these things bother me?_

"HELLO?"

_But maybe..._

_I deserve it._

_Or maybe they just don't like me..._

"Whatever. You're boring me."

Raven then looked at her.

"Fuck off," said Raven. She sent Pansy to the next floor.

So with Pansy...

Snape then said to Pansy.

"How the fuck did you get here like that?" asked Snape.

"Raven," said Pansy. "Bitch sent me here."

"Okay, that's it, a talk with Raven!" exclaimed Snape.

In the Slytherin Common Room

Raven stood in a corner, with her hood on.

"Are you okay, Metrion?" asked Blood.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DEMON!" screamed Raven, she sent Blood to the Potions classroom.

Snape ran into the room.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Snape. 

"Leave me alone," said Raven.

"Keep this attitude, and you'll get expelled," said Snape.

"..."

"Young lady!"

"..."

"That's it..."

"I..."

"Leave her alone, I'll fix things," said Blood. He then left for Raven's room.

Blood then picked up Raven's mirror, and went into her mind... 

In Raven's mind...

Blood started to walk forward, as the ravens then came up to him, they hissed at him.

"Azarath, Blood, Zinthos!" chanted Blood. The birds then exploded.

"DEMON..." a voiced hissed in Raven's mind.

"Scary," said Blood. He then walked through a portal.

Through the portal, the sky was black and the trees were burning. Happy walked happily to Blood.

Happy was singing Ring around the Rosies...

"Are you okay?" asked Blood.

"Of course I am silly! I love you Blood," said Happy. She hugged Blood.

Blood then ran towards a yellow house, and saw Smart there.

"Hello," said Blood.

"Hello," replied Smart back. She looked at Blood. "I suppose you're wondering what's happening..."

"Yeah," said Blood.

"Well then. Let's just say... something happened last night," said Smart.

"What?" asked Blood.

"You'll find out," said Smart. She then disappeared.

Blood then left the little house, and went through the portal.

"Hi," said Sad.

Blood then walked as the maze popped up.

"Blood," sobbed Sad, as she leaned on him half way in the maze.

"I'm sorry for everything," sobbed Sad again.

"For what?" asked Blood, getting ready to go through Raven's sad side.

"For my rudeness and for everything," sobbed Sad.

"I love you little brother," sobbed Sad yet again. "I love you too big sister," said Blood. Blood then exited the maze, only to be attacked by a statue of Azar.

"God dammit, doesn't she ever have something else?" asked Blood.

"DEMON..." hissed something.

The Statue of Azar was then destroyed as Brave smudged her boobs to together to make it look like she had cleavage, with her hands.

"To the hell of cleavage!" exclaimed Brave.

"Whatever. Where the hell is Anger?" asked Blood.

"There. Let's go kick her ass!" exclaimed Brave, pointing at a darker section of Raven's mind. The then ran through an invisible portal of Raven's mind, and landed in one of Raven's red circles in her mind.

In there, it was all red, and Anger angrily looked at Blood.

"Hello there fellow demon..." said Anger.

"Whatever," said Blood. "You know something."

"Yeah, how that idiotic Raven said no to that wonderful offer to Trigon in that dream of hers... Gee. SHE'S SO STUPID I CAN RIP HER FLESH... AND..." Anger then stopped.

Anger would of turned into a monster with tentacles and stuff, but the place Anger was in controlled Anger from transforming.

"Let me touch you," said Anger. She putted her index finger on Blood's jewel shard... or whatsoever.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Blood as pain happened as Anger touched it, Anger then went inside Blood's body and possessed him.

"Demon!" exclaimed Brave. Blood then punched Brave, and left the place. Blood then ran out of Raven's mind...

So with Raven at the FF

"She's got him," said Raven.

"Who?" asked Nikki.

"Anger," said Raven. "She's here."

"..."

"It's coming," said Raven. "And it's bad."

"Who?"

"Ruler of most of the worlds, Trigon."

End of Chapter 24

Wow, this chapter sucks.

Harry: I feel unloved...

Raven: I will get you, Trigon.

Also, those stuff in italics is a little song I made.


	25. The Black Plague Finale

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this... story.

A/N: Yes, the last chapter was VERY serious. And, you might call the ending a lemon... go ahead if you want.

This one will probably be too. 

Chapter 25

Nikki had made her own... cloak. There were two towels on it. She took Raven's blue cloak and gave it to Raven.

"One's the hood," said Nikki. She then placed white on the other... blue things. Nikki then forced the towel on Raven.

"Whatever," said Raven. She then looked around.

It was quiet. And red mist was starting to come.

"Show yourself," said Raven. The other titans and Harry was beside her.

"Hello Raven," said Blood.

"..."

"Sure. Do that," said Blood. He fired a bunch of black bolts at Raven.

Raven dodged them, while Starfire fired a few star bolts.

Blood dodged the star bolts, while Beast Boy changed into an Elephante. He tried to stomp Blood, but Blood levitated Beast Boy at Starfire, knocking Starfire out.

Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon, which was dodged and which Cyborg's system was shut down by Blood.

Robin then was about to smack Blood with a staff, but Robin was sent flying, knocked out.

Terra then fired a rock at Blood, but the rock hit Terra back.

Harry fired a Crucio spell at Blood, who then fired the spell back. 

"Whoa, you can do that?" asked Raven.

"I am more than a brother, Raven," said Blood.

"You're me," answered Raven. She got ready to fight.

"How true. It's bad enough that you turned down that offer in that dream of yours. You could have been perfect," said Blood.

"It was just a dream. It has no effect," said Raven.

"But dreams... can result in real life," said Blood.

Raven putted Blood in a bind and smacked him down in the floor again and again. She then stopped, seeing blood trickling from Blood's forehead.

"Now Raven. Why would you kill me?" asked Blood.

_It then started to rain blood._

_The dream..._

"You're... a demon."

_It's not real. It can't be_.

"Why don't you look at yourself?" asked Blood.

Raven let go of Blood. And walked to him.

"Control yourself, Blood."

"Is that the best you can do, Raven?"

_How can we trust her?_

"I know what to do."

_Get out of my mind._

_Wait! You gotta find your center._

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!_

_Mad Mods just going to keep messing with us until-_

_We mess with him back._

"And that is, weakling?"

_If something was wrong with him, I would of sensed it._

_Don't make me send you to another dimension._

_We're going to need a new obstacle course._

_I... I am afraid. But that doesn't mean I can't fight back._

"... You."

_Terra, Raven, Traitor, Witch_

_We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!_

_Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?_

_Or we might save him._

_Great. Now I smell like Rhino butt._

_What's the matter? Afraid of the darkness?_

"AZARATH... METRION... ZINTHOS!!" Raven then exploded that jewel shard on Blood's forehead, causing anger to zap right into Raven.

The rain of blood then stopped...

Later in the Hospital Wing.

Raven woke up in one of those beds, and looked at Beast Boy staring at her.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Beast Boy.

"Okaaaaay," said Raven.

Raven looked at herself, she was only in her leotard and her nice (or sexy) lookin' belt.

"Welcome back friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Hi," said Terra.

"Welcome back..."

"You just love waffles, don't you Raven?" A pair of waffles was in Cyborg's hand.

"More than life itself," said Raven.

"I love you Raven," said Harry.

"I... love you too I guess," said Raven.

Harry burst into tears.

"Okay, I love you," said Raven, expecting something to explode. She just gave a little smile.

Harry then hugged Raven, and the hug was harder than Starfire's hugs.

"Ow," said Raven. Raven then got up, and walked towards Blood. Who was laying lifeless on the bed.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," said Raven she healed blood at the forehead.

Blood then woke up.

"Hey..." said Blood. His purple spiky hair shined.

"THE SHINING!!" screamed Beast Boy. "REDRUM. REDRUM. REDRUM!"

"Fuck off, Beast Boy," said Cyborg.

"I saved the city, man," said Beast Boy. "I want praised dammit!" Beast Boy then shaped into 15 cats.

"God..." said Cyborg.

"I love you..." said Raven. She then hugged her sibling. 

"Aw... how cute. Sibling love," said Starfire. "I remember me and Blackfire being like that back on Tamaran when we were young."

"Okay..." said Harry. Everyone looked at him.

"THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKED UP!" screamed Harry. He then hugged Raven, and kissed her.

"What the fuck?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!!" screamed Starfire.

"OKAY EVERYBODY. STOP SAYING THE DAMN F WORD!" screamed Robin.

"Fuck," joked Terra.

Robin whipped up his staff, and began smacking Terra.

Raven then melted the staff.

"Okay... what's the date?" asked Raven.

"June 25th, 2004 or 1995... I don't give a crap anymore what the date is. IT'S JUST SOMEWHERE IN THIS GOD DAMN UNI-"Beast Boy stopped.

"No swearing, dammit," said the nurse.

"You just swore," said Beast Boy.

"Only 'da lady who cures can do so," said the nurse.

"What's your name again?"

The nurse then died.

"Great," said Beast Boy.

"Hey, you," said Harry to Nikki. "Make me and Raven have a passionate kiss."

"Oh god," said Raven...

"Sure. How much are you going to pay me to do this?" asked Nikki.

"I'll buy you The Sims 2."

"Deal," said Nikki.

Harry and Raven then had a passionate French kiss. Hey, that wasn't too graphical... was it?

End of Chapter 25


	26. END THIS STUPID STORY!

Teen Titans meet... HARRY POTTER!!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: "Every story has an ending."- Auron, FFX. :D

Chapter 26

So at the House Cup place...

"Alright you bitches. Here's that house cup," said Albus.

"Fourth place goes to... Gryffindor. Stop being a bad boy, Harry..."

"WE HATE YOU HARRY!" screamed all the non important characters in this story.

"Third place goes to... Slytherin. Draco, stop making Raven evil."

Raven grinned evilly at Draco.

"Second place goes to... Ravenclaw. Yeah. Jinx has some nice threads."

"JINX IS THE HOTTIE!!!" screamed some fan boys.

"And 1st place goes to... Hufflepuff! OH MY GOD? HOW'D THAT HAPPEN? Oh well."

The hufflepuffs cheered, and got na-

"Not in the nude!" exclaimed Pansy.

"Fuck you," said Nikki. She then punched Pansy's cleavage.

"Ow," said Pansy.

"I like to make an announcement... CEDRIC IS ALIVE. DON'T MAKE RAVEN PISSED. THINK SEXY. BELIEVE IN GOATS. AND... MAKE OUT YOU TEENS!! NOW. I GOTTA GO TO TEENY BOOPER. LIKE. BYE!" screamed Albus, running out of the Great Hall like a girl.

"What the fuck?" asked Beast Boy.

So at the Train Station...

"Hey Harry," said Raven.

"Hey Raven," said Harry. They then had another passionate French kiss.

"Harry scored twice!" exclaimed Cyborg. "ROCK ON."

"Dammit. NO HE DIDN'T. HE KISSED. DAMMIT. KISSED!" screamed Beast Boy. He ran into the train with Terra, checking out her clothes.

Everyone ran into the trains, and all those pairings in the story... they had a French kissed.

And that's how ends this little nice, funny (c'mon... it made everyone laughed), crappy tragedies (they were the best I can come up with), romance, and all that stuff.

End of Chapter 26

I'd like to have special thanks and replies to those who reviewed before the story ended... in order... if you reviewed and saw this chapter. Don't think I'll put your name up.

Starre: I read a little of it... and... eh... it was okay.

x-RAVEN-x: Yay!

Anonymus: Shoot yourself.

SuKaRi: Yes.

Digital Angel: I know. That's like how my teachers are like... they bitch about everything.

RFS: Yay.

Blackheart: Great.

Chibbles: Alright.

Everyone then ganged up on Umbridge, and killed her for good in the power of Outside the Story. (She's not dead for real, sadly...)

Me: Cool.

Iammissing: Cool. I scare people.

Aidan: Nice.

Wannabe-an elf writer: Cool.

Baltz: I don't mind if you keep reviewing every chapter.

Underwell: He's in Ravenclaw 'cuz he has knowledge of 'da machines.

Demon Gal: Yay.

TheRaven: SURE.

Kitty: Nice.

BloodCri: Cool.

Tinkerbell: Here's one right now.

Starfire then started to punch the elves."STOP TEASING ME YOU BITCHES!!" screamed Starfire.

"Stop cursing, Starfire," said Turk.

Starfire then punched the lights out of Turk.

"I AM TAMARAN WOMAN!!" screamed Starfire.

Ravenreallyrulez: It's rated R. And It's Humor. IC rated R Humor stories seem wrong...

Uh: I am not the queen of weird.

Black: Yay!

Cyborg then farted in the Great Hall while silence was going on...

"Who the fuck did that?" asked Umbridge. "CYYBOOOOORG!"

???: Once again, I'm not the queen of weird.

Azar: Fun.

Priestess: Want Cy/Rae?

Cyborg and Raven began to huggle, tickle, and slap each other for no apparent reason.

Silver Wolf: Cool- I mean... sorry?

Hpf: Already finished

Okay...

I'd like a special note on the story...

I need to come up with more original things and crap like the beginning of the story. And that crap. I think I just killed it.

... Oh whatever. Bye.


	27. Chapter Summary

Teen Titans meet HARRY POTTER

Holy crap, it's been 2 years since I actually thought up of this. However, another question I bet you're asking is: why the hell is there another chapter?

Simple, some people don't understand what the fuck is going on here since I wrote this story when I was 10 and 10 year olds are shitty in grammar. I'm 12 now and my grammar and shit like that has gotten better. I should tell you though, when I was writing this story when I was 10 I wrote it with Microsoft Word 1998 and it probably fucked up a few things that I intended to have at first. This chapter is just chapter summaries and the back scenes behind them and why the hell I wrote them because many people think I was on drugs while writing this.

**Chapter 1**

The first chapter ever of this wacky trilogy I wrote. I'm not sure if thinking of writing this story was a long term want or an all of the sudden idea I thought up of and wanted to do badly. Well, I do remember that back then I went to this future and original Hogwarts role play with this girl name Jasmine, and I'm not sure if I thought about doing this while on there. I mention this because some of the future failure plots on this came from there. I also, by the way, wrote this because I liked Teen Titans and Harry Potter. Raven happened to be my favorite back then.

**Chapter 2**

In this chapter, the Titans have their first day of class. Snape, of course, is a pissed off teacher and since he's such a bitch, gives Raven detention. Draco and his friends also happen to be annoying bitches, and Raven nearly kills them if it wasn't for Umbridge who gives Raven detention. However, Umbridge is also a pissed off teacher and as seen in this chapter, gives Harry detention and curses at her class. Which, by the way, I hear rumors during the 5th grade back when I was in Catholic school of our short and small boob teacher curse at us annoying little shits.

**Chapter 3**

This is the first corny love chapter to appear in this story. Raven and Harry are in detention, and as seen in Book 5, they cut themselves because that is their detention. Raven and Harry speak to each other with Raven's hot mind powers. Nikki, me, or fake witch me appears. The term "Obverate, Darkess, Oblivion" is some words I thought up to make myself seem Ravenish like the wacky 10 year old I was. Darkess though, was the last name of Jasmine's character on the role play board I went to back then.

**Chapter 4**

After watching the episode Fear Itself at least two times I think, I've decided to make this chapter. Now before I heard some of the quotes from fear itself wrong, so you can see that in this chapter. I also wanted show off Sirius and Remus, because everyone loves Sirius. As for Harry's dream, I wanted some Book 5 in there since this book takes place in Harry's 5th year which all the titans are at as well. This chapter was kind of corny.

**Chapter 5**

This is another corny chapter as well. It's a love chapter, with Robin and Starfire finally realizing that they love each other. Even though in the newly decided prequel Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans they loved each other before this but I'll tell the rest of the story in the third season. Also, in this chapter it is known that Cho and Cyborg are going out and Draco is a bitch about it. It's also the Halloween ball soon, and Harry finds Raven who was kidnapped by Voldemort in a dream Harry had in chapter 4.

**Chapter 6**

It's the Halloween ball, and everyone is looking nice. However, Pansy and Draco steal Raven's mirror that leads into her mind, and during the party they release Raven's emotions. Voldemort appears, and kidnaps Raven again and Nikki. He also tries to make Snape and evil Death Eater again, but the Titans and Harry stop him from doing that shit. Since preventing Snape from becoming evil again, they find themselves in the Hospital Wing and some more corny shit happens.

**Chapter 7**

Snape has amnesia, and Cyborg has made Snape believe that he is gay and has hot anal with Dumbledore and Umbridge. Harry, however, has become quite gothic and starts cutting himself like the emo in love he is. They go to Divination class, and such loud bitching happens, that Mrs. Norris dies. Snape also tries to have anal with Dumbledore, but that fails and it is said that the Chamber of Sex has been opened.

**Chapter 8**

Harry wakes up, and announces that the Chamber of Sex is the Chamber of Secrets. He and the Titans go down there and they see Voldemort who wants to unleash something to make gay marriages and yaoi exist forever so George Bush can kiss his ass. They also notice that Raven is there, and they fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Meanwhile, the teachers are having a wild party and Umbridge and Snape realize they have a lot of common, so they walk over towards Snape's office to have sex but Snape gets sent to the Chamber of Sex to do combat all of the sudden. Later, it is known that Voldemort's weakness is mushrooms and a smack at his wang.

**Chapter 9**

Pansy and Draco are up to no good again, and they steal Raven's mirror again. The Titans except Raven go into Raven's mind, where lots of crazy shit happens. Like Happy Raven being called a lesbian and Sad Raven being so sad. Raven realizes what the fuck is going on, and goes after them. They then see Brave Raven, who uses her Cleavage to destroy Trigon. Cleavage, by the way, was a word I learned on Mother's Day when my sister asked if her cleavage was being shown off.

**Chapter 10**

Raven's brother, Blood, appears. I bought a Teen Titans DC comic, and I thought Brother Blood was Raven's brother because you know how dumb 10 year olds are. Anyways, Blood appears and annoys the shit out of Raven. I got this idea from my old friend Aimee who said her little brother was annoying. Anyways, some more Umbridge x Snape goes on, which is shown how Snape wants cleavage. Blood is sent into them, says some random ass shit and he and Umbridge scream the shit out of each other. In this chapter, it is shown that already Umbridge hates Blood and lots of fucking screaming is going on.

**Chapter 11**

Since Umbridge is such a bitch, I've decided to kill her. Another Hitler, or Hitler 2 appears and he must be stopped before another world war happens. So the Titans try to stop him. When they kill him, Umbridge appears and starts bitching. One Winged Angel starts playing, and Umbridge for some damn reason is in Sephiroth's outfit. They kill Umbridge Final Fantasy way, and she is sent into hell.

**Chapter 12**

The reason Blood came to Hogwarts from Azarath, was because of a gang he was in. Which, at school we had D.A.R.E and there was all this shit about gangs, drugs, and shit like that and how we shouldn't do that shit. Anyways, the Titans fight Blood's x-gang, and Jinx and Blackfire who were in his gang get sorted into Ravenclaw. There is also a Qudditch match that was going to go on tonight at that chapter with a thunderstorm, which during the time I wrote this chapter there was a thunderstorm going on. During the summer after 5th grade a lot of fucking thunderstorms went on, and it made me happy not to go to the pool.

**Chapter 13**

I've decided to write previews and do a sequel for this story. Why? Because I love this story so damn much and looking at the success, a sequel must be made. One of the previews, the last preview with tall buildings and shit like that comes from Deep Dive. Deep Dive is the secret ending in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix which back then a lot of KHers did speculation crap on what the fuck is going to happen in KH2, which most of it was false. Aside from that, Snape decides to make a plan to get back Nikki and fight Voldemort and more classes go on.

**Chapter 14**

Umbridge comes back from hell, and Satan and God decide to have a war in hell, a class happens, and everyone prepares for tomorrow, or the next chapter. Better yet, when that crazy ass fight happens.

**Chapter 15**

More classes happen as long as crazy shit like Terra hitting Umbridge with her rocks. Hot damn, two teachers go attacked in this episode. Hurray for Teacher abuse! By the way, March 12 is my sister's birthday, and March 12 2004 is also the last day of Catholic School and signing up for public school, yay! That day, by the way, was the happiest day of my life.

**Chapter 16**

A fight of doom begings. Lots of shit fighting happens. Draco is a benedict, and Voldemort grows Trigon large. Mushrooms and a smack at the wang have no effect on Voldemort, However, Blood and Raven merge, fire a beam at Voldemort and destroy him. However, he disappears into Snape and they get Nikki, and walk off.

**Chapter 17**

Raven has detention with Snape, and Voldemort 'Ansem from Kingdom Hearts style' goes out of Snape's body, and takes control of Raven. Raven then goes to Slytherin Common Room, drags Nikki out to the Forbidden Forest, and Voldemort then takes control of Nikki. The Titans try to stop Nikki, and they succeed.

**Chapter 18**

This is a chapter dedicated to Robin and Starfire shippers with the hot 1337 corniness.

**Chapter 19**

In this chapter, it is learn about the episodes season three of Teen Titans has, along with a Qudditch match and Raven bitching.

**Chapter 20**

During the summer after 5th grade and before 6th grade, I went a lot to this secret board on Neopets called the Jelly World Chat, so that's why the petition is there, because they say they were going to take the JWC away. Anyways, in this chapter there's a lot of bitching and going off into the distance. Also, there's these cloaked dudes, an idea I got from KH and Raven seems a bit weird.

**Chapter 21**

In the 6th grade, we got Life Science textbooks. In those life science textbooks, I finally learned how we reproduce. The discovery of this shocked me so damn much, I could not help but say: WHOA! Also, in this chapter Voldemort tries to kill Harry but some shit how you have to write a novel to kill Harry happens and Voldemort wants to kill J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 22**

I like Code Lyoko, I don't love it as I love Teen Titans but I saw it on TV while I had the TV and computer on, so yeah. I saw a regular Code Lyoko episode not on Miguzi, and it sucked balls. Also, about me bitching about the computers at school? We had Macs and I couldn't go on the internet and do projects, and it sucked. Strangely enough they changed the internet we used… thank god.

**Chapter 23**

I like the title for this one, and the two after this one. Anyways, there's a crazy party at Hogwarts and I lie about how Blood was invented. Besides, in the 3rd grade I read a lot of goose bumps, anyways, they kick ass. Oh, and Raven has this weird ass prophetic dream about Trigon ruling the world and children singing the shitty Trigon song.

**Chapter 24**

A serious chapter for serious Raven who goes seriously evil. Blood goes into Raven's mind to try and help her, but when he confronts Anger, he gets possessed.

**Chapter 25**

Raven fights with her possessed brother, Blood while some memories from the episodes of Teen Titans pop up. How shitty is that, I think I'm gonna add stuff from Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans the prequel and replace it with the quotes that are up there. I'll do that when I'm nearly done with that story and when I'm done editing.

**Chapter 26**

The last chapter or episode of this season. Why do I refer to them as seasons? I dunno, I might make it into a flash movie. Do not ask me about Dumbledore's behavior, and lots of kissing goes on.

And, that's the summary for all the chapters in this first part of the trilogy of shit. Also: HAPPY BIRTHDAY THIS STORY!

Two years, baby! May this year be great!


End file.
